I love you ! Idiot!
by fancy pari
Summary: A campus story - Kavin, Purvi and their gang of friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Kavin ! Kavin !Kavin…..**

The crowd is cheering loudly awaiting their rockstar on stage. With a loud blast of fireworks, he steps on the stage. He lifts his eyes and looks into the hungry, waiting crowd. A big roar vibrates in the whole big stadium. The noise is deafening and he can hear girls screaming their love for him!

He strums his guitar and holds the mike to sing, when a huge splash of water hits his face.

Kavin wakes up with a start. His mom has just emptied a glass of water on his face.

 **Kavin:** Kya maa…phirse sapna todd diya..

 **Kavin M:** Din bhar yahi pada rahega kya? College nahi jaana kya? Chal jaldi kar..tere baba kab ke office chale gaye…

Kavin grumbles at his mom and lazily goes to the bathroom to get ready. After sometime he gets on his bike to go to college. He parks his bike, checks his hairs and then steps inside the canteen to join his big gang of friends – Abhijit, Vineet, Nikhil, Pankaj, Jaiwanti and their leader – Daya.

All the girls inside greet him warmly with coy smiles and he flirts with a couple of them.

 **Abhijit:** aa gaya apna Hero…aaj phir late..kamaal hai yaar…

 **Kavin:** Yaar..kal raat Dushu ke saath picture dekhne gaya tha…are who kidhar hai? Aaya nahi kya?

 **Jaywanti:** Dushyant toh subah hi aa gaya…lecture attend kar raha hai..apni pyaari behna ke saath…

 **Kavin:** Yeh dono judwaa jodi ekdum padhakoo hai…mujhe toh lagta hai..woh cartoon hi usse force karti hogi..

 **Daya:** Arre baaapre..Bhagoooo…Salunkhe Sir aa rahe hai….main toh kitne dino se inke class me nahi gaya..bhaagoooo…..

Everyone scrambles. Mr Salunkhe manages to catch Kavin and Pankaj…

 **Salunkhe:** Arre..ruk jaoo..mere Milkha Singh….aa gaye pakad me…chalo tum dono hi sahi…chalo Principal ke paas..

He drags them both away to the college principal – Mr Pradyuman Singh who is very strict and stern.

 **Salunkhe:** Sir..Good morning…yeh do namoono ko laaya hoon..inki poori gang meri class me bunk maarte hai..ek bhi assignment submit nahi karte..sir abhi ke abhi inke parents ko bulate hai..

 **Pradyuman:** Hmm..kya naam hai tumhara..he looks at Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Sir…I am Kavin Malhotra..

 **Pradyuman:** Kya yeh sach hai…tumhari attendance aur assignment ke bare me jo kaha?

 **Kavin:** Sir aap check kar sakte hai…..

Pradyuman checks his attendance records and assignment history. He looks at Kavin surprisingly.

 **Pradyuman:** Salunkhe Sir..aap bewajah ispe ilzaam laga rahe hai….iski attendance toh 75% hai aur saare assignments toh hai….you can go Kavin

 **Pradyuman:** Hmm..tumhara kya naam hai…He asks Pankaj..

Pankaj joins the whole gang in the canteen after some time.

 **Abhijit:** ohooooo aa gaya..mere haathi..kitni baar bola hai…kam khaaya kar..bhaagne me aasani hoti naa …

 **Pankaj:** Baal baal bach gaya main aaj…unke saamne haath pair jodke kisi tarah warning ke saath choot gaya..2 litre aasoo bahaye maine…bahut thak gaya hoon..Nandu 4 vada paav laa yaar..

 **Daya:** Arre waah…tu toh ekdum Guru aadmi nikla..

 **Pankaj:** yeh sab chodo..sabse bada Guru toh apna Kavin hai…tum log ko pata hai..iska 75% attendance hai aur saare assignments bhi hai !

Everyone looks at Kavin in great shock!

 **Daya:** Boss…kya chakkar hai yeh? Tu toh din bhar yahi pada rehta hai..toh assignment kab karta hai?

 **Abhijit:** Arre..isme kaunsi badi baat hai..yeh sab Dushu ne kiya hoga apne dost ke liye..aur kya….

 **Daya:** kamaal hai yaar..tum dono ki dosti ekdum bhaiyon ki tarah ho…Dushyant arrives at the same time

 **Dushyant:** Who toh hai..Kavin hai hi mera bhai..he hugs Kavin and pats his shoulder…

 **Kavin:** thanks Bhai…tune bacha liya aaj…meri toh band bajne waali thi…yaar tune mere assignments kab kiye?

 **Dushyant:** Assignments!…who bhi tere…main khud ke karloon yehi bahut badi baat hai…

 **Kavin:** Hainnn…tune nahi kiye toh phir kisne?

Dushyant raises an eyebrow and smiles at Kavin. Kavin understands what he is trying to say…

 **Kavin:** main abhi aaya…. He rushes out of the canteen.

 **Jaywanti:** Loooo..yeh kahan jaa raha hai..

 **Dushyant:** Library !

 **All : LIBRARY ! AUR KAVIN !**

 **Dushyant:** Assignments karni waali ko thanks jo kehna hai…

Kavin rushes to the library. The librarian looks at him in shock. He goes inside and many girls step up to say hi to him. He ignores them and goes straight to the last row of the library. There he sees her with a table full of books, copying something in her notebook.

He goes and sits in front of her. She does not pay attention and is busy with her work. Kavin snaps his fingers in front of her. She looks up and then continues writing.

 **Purvi:** Hi Kavin..tum Library me? Canteen toh neeche hai naa?

 **Kavin:** Who main..tumhe thanks kehne aaya tha…

 **Purvi:** Kisliye?

 **Kavin:** Who…mere…assignment complete karne ke liye….

 **Purvi:** Okay…you are welcome..

 **Kavin:** Okay bye..he gets up..

 **Purvi:** Ehh Hellooo…maine tum dono ki assignements complete ki..tum sirf ek thanks keh kar bhaag rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** Dono ki?

 **Purvi:** Tumhe kya lagta hai? Dushu me itni akkal hai? Who toh main zabardasti usse lecture me bithati hoon…

 **Kavin: ohh** ….toh yeh baat hai..acha bolo..kya chahiye tumhe?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bas ek coffee aur samosa ki treat de do…

 **Kavin:** Bas itni si baat…..aaj sham ko ghar pe maa ko bolta hoon..aa jaana..byeeee.. he gets up again..

 **Purvi: heloo**..ruko..ghar par nahi…abhi isi waqt apne canteen me….mere saath akele baitho aur ek coffee pilaoo mujhe..

 **Kavin:** Kya? Tumhare saath..akele me? Who…ahhh…

 **Purvi:** (face falls): Jaanti hoon…mere saath baithoge toh tumhari image ka kya hoga..main toh mazaak kar rahi thi…jaao…mujhe koi treat nahi chahiye…jaooo abhi…

Kavin heaves a sigh of relief and goes back to the canteen. Many more students have gathered and they all ask Kavin to sing. Kavin starts singing with his guitar….

 **Woh pehli baar, jab hum mile**

 **Haathon me haath jab hum chale**

 **Ho gaya yeh dil deewanaaaaa…**

 **Hota hai pyaar kya isne jaana**

Everyone is clapping and singing with him, Purvi enters the canteen. She stands there at a corner and looks at him lovingly. She remembers how the three – she, Dushyant - her twin brother and Kavin are close friends and neighbors since childhood. Kavin and Dushu are practically like brothers, while she has been in love with Kavin since she knew him.

Kavin was always the handsome and popular guy in school and college, while she was this studious and quiet girl whom no one noticed. She knew it was one-sided but she was hopelessly in love with him.

She is still lost in thoughts, when two girls literally push her to go ahead. She comes out of her dreams and sighs and goes and sits at the farthest table all alone. She orders a coffee and while waiting for it, opens a book to read. The canteen boy gets her coffee and a plate of Samosas. She looks up and sees Kavin smiling in front of her. He has got a cup of coffee too and sits with her.

 **Kavin:** yeh lo madame..aapki treat !

 **Purvi:** Maine mana kiya thaa naaa..phir kyun…

 **Kavin:** okay..toh main yeh sab leke jaata hoon…Pankaj toh khaa hi lega…

 **Purvi:** Arre..nahi…mujhe …mujhe bhook lagi hai…

Her stomach has butterflies seeing Kavin's smile. She looks around, a couple of girls are looking angrily at her and Kavin's gang is giggling at them…

 **Purvi:** Kavin…tum jaoo abhi..tumhare dost mera mazaak udaa rahe hai..

 **Kavin:** Udaane do…mujhe kya..main yeh samosa finish kiye bina kahin nahi jaa raha…

Purvi smiles at him and they both chat some more and finish the treat. Purvi looks at the time and gets up.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe chalna chahiye..baba ke davaai ka waqt ho raha hai..Dushu ko jaldi bhej do..usse bhi toh kaam ke liye der ho rahi hai..

 **Kavin:** Tum jaa rahi ho…ahh..theekh hai…main drop karta hoon..chalo..

Purvi protests but Kavin just holds her hands and takes her out of canteen. Purvi jerks at his touch. She cannot say no to him. She carefully sits behind him on the bike holding the bars behind for support.

 **Kavin:** Tum ek hi ladki ho jo mujhe kabhi nahi pakadti..warna ladkiyan toh marti hai mere saath bike pe baithne..

 **Purvi (mind):** Tumhe kya pata Kavin…sabse zyaada toh main hi marti hoon…kaash tum samajh paooo..

They reach their building. Purvi gets down and says Bye to him. She starts to walk away when Kavin calls her from behind.

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai?

 **Kavin:** Thanks once again Purvi….

 **Purvi:** paagal ho tum…..she leaves again, he calls her back

 **Purvi:** Ab kya hai?

 **Kavin:** wohh…ahh..he looks at her with a cute smile…wohh….mujhe who Shaynaa ka introduction chahiye tha..milega?

Purvi can hear her heart breaking yet again. She manages a small smile..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai….kal canteen me le aati hoon usse…bye..

He gets very happy and kisses her on her cheek. He leaves soon on his bike. She touches her cheek, smiles at herself and rushes to her house.

 _ **My dear dear Kavi fans - for you especially...a college campus romance - your beloved Kavin and Purvi...enjoiiii**_


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi reaches home and rushes to give medicines to her ailing father. Purvi's father was a police officer who got paralysed 2 years back in a gunfight with goons. Purvi and Dushyant lost their mother at birth. They both now manage their studies and take care of their father. Dushyant works part time teaching martial arts and Purvi takes tution for kids and works as a cashier in a local store 3 days a week. They manage to survive with this yet remain happy and never complain.

Kavin is the only son of his parents. His father works in a bank and his mother is a housewife. Both families have been neighbors since long. Kavin is not good at studies and wants to be a singer. The only person who remotely encourages him to pursue his dreams is Purvi.

 **Night time dinner at Kavin's house**

 **Kavin:** Kya maa..phir se palak…I hate palak..

 **Kavin M:** Haan….i hate palak, I hate kaddu, I hate baingan…sab kuch hate hi kar..sirf who pizza, burger thoos….

Kavin rolls his eyes and groans at the dinner table. As on cue, Purvi enters the house with a bowl.

 **Purvi:** Aunty….bhindi ki sabzi banayi aaj maine…who..ahh..uncle ko pasand hai na..

 **Kavin:** Thank god Purvi….tumne mujhe bacha liya aaj….Bhindi ..yummmy…

 **Kavin M:** Purvi…beta tu hi hai jo iss nalayak ko sambhal sakti hai…meri ek baat maan..iss gadhe se kuch saal me shaadi kar le..meri jaan choote..

Purvi runs out from the house feeling shy. Every now and then Kavin's mom would say the same thing to her..Marry my son..

 **Kavin:** Kya maa..hamesha yehi kehti ho….

 **Kavin M:** Arre chup kar..yeh toh sirf mazaak karti rehti hoon main..mere rajkumar ke liye ek pari leke aaongi….

 **Night time**

Purvi tries to sleep but cannot as she is thinking about Kavin. She then remembers Kavin has asked her to introduce the new girl in class – Shaynaa. Her face falls, she has lost the count of the girls Kavin has already gone out or dated. His affairs are always short lived – a week maximum then he moves on to a new girl. She cannot understand what is he looking for in life – no girl is ever constant by his side.

She shuts her eyes and tries to sleep when she hears faint guitar strumming. She gets up and goes closer to the window. Kavin practices on his guitar before he sleeps and Purvi always loves to listen to it. Its like a lullaby for her. She feels he is very talented just needs some focus and dedication. She listens to the new tune he is trying out, after some time she grabs a pen and paper and writes something down.

She kisses the paper and says softly "Good night Kavin"..

 **Next morning, college canteen**

Kavin is waiting impatiently since morning checking his watch again and again. He has been messaging Purvi constantly asking her when she will come to canteen.

 **Dushyant:** Hey Kavin..kiska intezaar hai bhai..kabse time dekh raha hai?

 **Kavin:** Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi..

 **Dushyant:** Arre yaar…main usse bachke yahan baitha hoon..mujhe marwayega..

 **Kavin:** Chup kar yaar..woh mujhe aaj Shaynaa se milane waali thi..isliye wait kar raha hoon

 **Jaiwanti:** Lo….next week ke liye hume nayi bhabhi mil gayi

They all laugh. Purvi enters the canteen with Shaynaa and goes and sits on a separate table. Kavin checks his hairs and adjusts his jacket and walks upto Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi..what a surprise…tum yahan..

 **Purvi:** Oh Hi Kavin…kaise ho tum?

 **Kavin:** I am fine yaar..tum sunao….sab theekh?

 **Purvi (rolls her eyes and kicks him on his feet):** sab kuch theekh hai..oh btw, she is Shaynaa…bas last week hi join kiya hai college…Shaynaa yeh Kavin hai…mera boy…I mean mera bahut acha dost..Kavin college ka rockstar hai..

 **Kavin:** Oh come on Purvi…welcome to our college Shaynaa…kya tum iss city me bhi nayi ho?

 **Shaynaa:** Hi Kavin…haan mere papa ka abhi transfer hua hai…mere zyaada dost bhi nahi huye abhi tak

 **Kavin:** Arre..chalo aao tumhe apne gang se milwaata hoon…

 **Shaynaa:** Sure…chalo Purvi..tum bhi chalo…Purvi gets up but Kavin intervenes..

 **Kavin:** Purvi toh sabko jaanti hai..tum chalo…

Purvi sees Kavin taking Shaynaa with him to his gang. They all talk and share some jokes, soon Shaynaa forgets she has come with Purvi. 10 mins later she sees Kavin walking away with her out of the canteen. She is laughing at his jokes and has already placed her one hand on his shoulder. Purvi burns on the inside with jealousy. She turns back and collects her books, she gets startled to see someone sitting in front of her.

 **Purvi (nervously):** Hello..Rajat…main…mujhe library jaana hai..bye

 **Rajat:** Tum yeh kaise kar leti ho Purvi? Who bhi har roz?

 **Purvi:** k..kya?

 **Rajat:** Apne toote dil ko kaise roz jodti ho? Tumhe dard nahi hota?

 **Purvi:** Tum yeh kya keh rahe ho? Mujhe nikalna hai..bye..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..bas 5 min…please..

Purvi sits down and nervously plays with her dupatta.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…main jaa raha hoon..yeh shaher chodke…tumse bahut door….

Purvi looks at him. He still has so much concern for her. She cannot understand…

 **Purvi:** Rr..ajatt…kya tum …who..meri wajah se?

 **Rajat (smiles):** Nahi..tumhari wajah se nahi…mere dad ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai…kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai…mujhe California jaake unke business ko sambhalna hai…aaj raat ki flight se main jaa raha hoon Purvi….Bas tumhe bye bolne aaya tha..

 **Purvi:** I…I..am sorry Rajat….

 **Rajat:** Purvi tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti..isme sorry ki kya baat hai…mujhe tum bahut pasand ho isliye maine apni dil ki baat tumhe bata di..aur tum mujhe sirf ek dost maanti ho…toh mujhe koi problem nahi hai…Haan mera dil jaroor toota hai..magar shayad lambe waqt ke baat jud jaaye…aur phir tum saamne nahi rahogi toh shayad aasani hogi…He smiles slightly.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe pata hai Rajat…tumhe ek bahut achi ladki milegi..tum ho hi itne ache..best wishes..main hamesha tumhare liye pray karoongi..

 **Rajat:** tum apne liye pray karo…mujhse tumhara dukh dekha nahi jaata..sach poochoo toh main Kavin se kaafi jealous hoon….isliye nahi ki who bahut popular hai yaa ladkiyan uspe marti hai..isliye ki tum usse pyaar karti ho… Aur usse yeh ehsaas bhi nahi hai..woh nahi jaanta who kya miss kar raha hai…

Purvi has tears in her eyes.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…usse bata do…mera dil ek baar toota toh mujhe itni takleef huyi hai..tumhare saath yeh roz hota hai aur hota rahegaa….Meri baat maan lo..main bas tumhari khushi chahta hoon…

She looks upto him and manages to smile.

 **Rajat:** Bye Purvi..take care…

 **Purvi:** Bye Rajat, apna khayal rakhna..All the best..

She sees him leave the canteen. She sits back , collects her bag and sets out thinking about Rajat just advised her.

 **Evening, building terrace**

Purvi is still thinking about Rajat's words and feels he is right. If she is really in love with Kavin, shouldn't he be aware of her feelings? What does he think about her? Does he like her? His mom already talks about marriage? Should she take the risk of talking with Kavin? Will Dushyant like her going out with his best friend?

 **Kavin:** Helooooooo…Purvi..kya soch rahi ho…He sits up on the parapet snapping his fingers.

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi…

 **Kavin:** Arre tumhe pata chala..Rajat aaj US jaa raha hai? Bechara..Purvi tumne usse bhagaa diya naa..

 **Purvi:** Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum?

 **Kavin (laughs and gets down, puts an arm on her shoulder):** Tch Tch Tch..Purvi…mujhe pata hai..woh tumhe bahut pasand karta hai…aur tumne usse manaa kar diya…

 **Purvi:** (stammering): kissne…kkk..kahaa….

 **Kavin:** Madam….inn sab baton me mera experience bahut zyaada hai..anyways tumhe bata doon…tumhe propose karne se pehle who mujhse puchne aaya tha..ki mera tumhara..you know..chakkar toh nahi hai naa…

 **Purvi (stunned)** : kya?

 **Kavin:** Exactly..mera bhi yahi reaction thaa..toh maine usse kaha…Purvi meri sirf bahut achi friend hai…meri poori permission hai usse propose karne ke liye…yaar..tumne toh sab flop kar diya…isse acha ladka nahi miltaa tumhe…kya yaar…..

Purvi cannot hear anymore. Kavin considers him just a friend and nothing more ! How could he ?

 ** _Poor Purvi..one sided love is tough! Hope he falls in love with her.._**

 ** _The character of Rajat is just added for this chapter. Sorry I just love him.._**


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi sheds tears of pain that night. Her broken heart cannot be repaired. She is just a friend – a friend who helps him with his attendance and assignments, a friend who introduces him to new girls, a friend who cooks his favorite food. She can never be anything more…

 **Purvi (mind):** Kyun Kavin…tum kyun mujhe sirf dost mante ho? Bachpan se tumhe mera pyaar nahi dikha? Mujhme kya kami hai ki main tumhare pyaar ke layak nahi? Kya tumhe mera dil nahi dikhta? Kya tum bhi doosre ladko ki tarah sirf fashionable, modern ladkiyan pasand karte ho?

 **Purvi (mind):** Nahi Purvi….itna mat soch…jab tumne usse kabhi apni dil ki baat nahi batayi toh usse kyun blame kar rahi ho? Tum usse kabhi blame nahi karogi..force nahi karogi..apna pyaar dabaake rakho dil me…

Purvi wipes her tears and makes up her mind not to speak to Kavin about her love for him.

 **Some days later, morning**

Purvi is getting late for lecture and Dushyant is still sleeping. She tries waking him up many times, but he refuses to come out of the blanket. He returned late at night after a Martial arts tournament.

 **Purvi:** Dushu…uthooo…mujhe late ho raha hai…mujhe drop karke waapas aa jaoo…

Dushyant doesn't get up. She hurriedly puts on her sandals, says Bye to her father and rushes out to the bus stop, praying that the bus not leave without her. At the bus stop, a motorbike stops in front of her, the guy removes his helmet, her heart dances – Its Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Arre Purvi..chalo main bhi college jaa raha hoon..aao

Purvi cannot say No to him so she goes with him.

 **Purvi:** tum itni subah subah college? Tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?

 **Kavin:** Haahahaha..very funny….arre bhai exams hai 2 weeks me..so sab teachers ke darshan kar raha hoon..nahi toh attendance ke wajah se exams nahi likhne denge…

 **Purvi:** Padhai kaisi chal rahi hai?

 **Kavin:** tum kyun puch rahi ho? Tumhe pata hai na…meri halat…hey Purvi…please yaar..apne notes share karo na…

Purvi smiles at this request. Kavin is extra sweet to her before all exams – he needs her notes, help always to just pass his exams.

They reach college. She waits for him to park his bike, check his hairs. He doesn't acknowledge her and starts going towards the canteen..

 **Purvi:** Kavin…class iss taraf hai…kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** Ohh..shit! aadat se majboor hoon yaar..canteen jaa raha tha..chalo class hi chalo..

Kavin sits among his friends in the last bench and is getting extremely bored and sleepy. He looks around and throws chits at his classmates. One of the chit lands next to Purvi. She is busy taking down notes. Kavin calls her several times to pass it back, she doesn't listen. He gives up and silently makes his way near her seat.

He bends down to pick the chit and at that time, Purvi sees him and lets out a startled gasp. The professor turns around and sees Kavin.

 **Professor:** You…black jacket…whats your name?

 **Kavin:** Sir…Kavin..

 **Professor:** Kya kar rahe the tum? Disturbing the class? Out..get out….

 **Kavin:** No..no ..sir..woh..main…ahh… Kavin looks at her with a "I am dead now" look.

 **Purvi:** Sir..woh usse last bench se board dikhayi nahi de raha tha…isliye aage aaya..

 **Professor:** aisi baat hai..toh tum Purvi ke paas waali bench pe baith jaao..come on settle down…

Kavin glares at Purvi. He has no choice but to sit in the front rows now. He sits all alone at a bench that is diagonal to Purvi. The professor continues with the lecture. Kavin checks his watch there is still 35 mins more for the lecture to end. He throws his head back and groans. He feels drowsy and is about to doze off, when he hears soft tinkling noise.

Purvi has just put her lock of hairs behind her ears and her bangles tinkle. Kavin looks at her, she is writing away occasionally glancing at the black board. He watches her for some more time. Slowly his eyes wander on her face, he can see just the side profile – he notices she has big eyes with kajal, her skin is smooth, no trace of make up on face.

Occasionally her hair falls on the side of her face, she tucks them behind and her bangles tinkle. The professor cracks a joke and she smiles, Kavin sees a cute dimple on her cheek.

Soon the lecture gets over and he sees her packing her bag, she gets up and comes near him.

 **Purvi (snapping her fingers):** Kavin…Kavin…good morning…lecture ho gaya hai…jaao canteen me..tumhare friends chale gaye..

 **Kavin:** Haan…kya…ohhh..haan…tum nahi aa rahi canteen?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe books return karni hai..main thodi der library me hoon..bye..

He stands there watching her go. He sees her dimple again when she smiles at someone.

Kavin walks into the canteen, but his heart is not in there.

 **Daya:** Arre…Kavin..kitni der laga di…class me koi ladki mil gayi kya?

 **Kavin :** Hmm..ahh..nahi..arre Dushu kahan hai? Nahi dikh raha hai?

 **Abhijit:** Pata nahi…class me bhi nahi thaa…chal chodd? Kya khaoge sab log? Bahut pakaa daala yaar subah subah professor ne…

 **Kavin:** Mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..main zara Purvi ko puchke aata hoon..Dushu ko kya hua..he rushes out of the canteen.

 **Abhijit:** Abbe….gaya..ise kya hua? Phone bhi toh kar sakta hai na Dushu ko…chal chodd..arre jaldi batao..kya khaoge sab log?

Kavin runs to the library. She is seated as usual in the last row all alone with her books.

 **Kavin (breathlessly):** Purvii….woh…..woh…he is gasping

 **Purvi (panics):** Kavin..tum yahan…kya hua?tum…haaf kyu rahe ho? Yeh lo paani piyo. She offers him water. Kavin sips the water and then his breathing eases.

 **Kavin:** Thanks….

 **Purvi:** Tum yahan? Kuch kaam tha mujhse?

 **Kavin:** Haan…who….aaj subah…sir ne jo sikhaya..mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aaya…tum mujhe samjhaogi?

Purvi looks at him with a shock. She starts giggling. He looks at her laughing at him. She has a wonderful laughter – very contagious. He laughs too.

 **Purvi (controlling herself):** Seriously Kavin? Tumhe aur koi nahi mila subah subah?

 **Kavin:** Purvi..yaar I am serious..2 weeks me exams hai…please yaar…aaj mera padhai ka mood hai..

Purvi sees that he looks serious. So she becomes serious too. They spend the next 2 hours studying together. Purvi is explaining, drawing, showing him various books, lines and talking continuously. Kavin on the other hand is listening to nothing. For some reason he is just happy he is sitting next to her, inhaling her scent, hearing her voice.

Purvi gets up to go. Kavin sees that she is going..

 **Kavin:** Arre kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Kavin 30 min me lecture hai..mujhe bhookh lagi hai..main canteen jaa rahi hoon..

 **Kavin:** Chalo main bhi chalta hoon..phir lecture bhi baithna hai..

Purvi's mouth opens wide. She touches his forehead.

 **Purvi:** Tumne aaj nashte me kya khaaya? Tum ek aur lecture baith rahe ho? Tumhari attendance toh 75% proxy maar di hai maine…tum jaao canteen me…tumne aaj kuch zyaada hi padhai kar li..

 **Kavin:** pata nahi..aaj bahut padhai ka mann kar raha hai..acha chalo..mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai..

They both enter the canteen together. Abhijit waves at Kavin. He ignores and sits with Purvi.

 **Abhijit (to friends):** Isko kya hua hai? Yeh Purvii ke saath?

 **Daya:** Arre samjha kar..exams aa rahe hain 2 weeks me ….apna guru usse maskaa mar raha hai..notes ke liye..

 **Abhiijit:** Tabhi main sochoo..Kavin to iss hitler ko ghaas bhi nahi daalta…sahi hai…laga reh…

 **Purvi:** Kavin…Abhijit tumhe bula raha tha…tum gaye nahi?

 **Kavin:** Arre..main baadme mil loonga..tum jaldi sandwich khatam karo..lecture jaana hai…

They finish their sandwich and then go to lecture. This lecture has attendance by very few students. Kavin again sits diagonally to Purvi so that he can see her face. He is beginning to enjoy the tinkling sound of her bangles again and again…..

 **Late evening, terrace**

Dushyant is working out before practicing his martial arts. Kavin joins him.

 **Kavin:** Dushu..kahan thaa? Aaj college nahi aaya tu?

 **Dushyant:** Bhool gaya..kal raat ko 3 baje lauta hoon..aankh hi nahi khul rahi thi…waise teri tabiyat kaisi hai ab?

 **Kavin:** Meri tabiyat? Mujhe kya hua hai?

 **Dushyant:** Purvi bata rahi thi..aaj tune saare lectures attend kiye aur 2 ghante padhai bhi ki..

 **Kavin:** Haan..woh..aise hi..mood aa gaya aaj…Purvi free hai kya? Usse kuch notes lene hai..mujhe thode doubts bhi hai..

 **Dushyant:** Haan..haan..agle 2 hafte tak teri best friend ban jayegi who…har saal ka drama hai yeh tera..bachpan se yahi karta aaya hai tu..woh pagal bhi sab kuch chod chaad ke teri madat karegi..lekin faydaa kya..just passing ke liye itni mehnat…

 **Kavin:** tu kaunsa Einstein hai…poori class uske notes ke wajah se hi toh pass hoti hai..main bhi usi class me hoon..madat maang raha hoon..

Purvi comes up to the terrace.

 **Purvi:** Dushu..baba bula rahe hai tumhe… Dushyant leaves.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..woh ..aaj raat who…mujhe assignment samjahogi..

 **Purvi:** Haan..theekh hai..aajao..Dushu bhi hai..saath me kar lenge..

She leaves, turns and smiles at him

 **Purvi:** Bye..

 **Kavin:** Bye..

She leaves finally and he stands there smiling away.

 ** _So has cupid struck an arrow in Kavin's heart? Purvi is not confessing her love…Kavin maybe falling in love….so what next?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dushyant, Kavin and Purvi study together that night at Purvi's house. Normally Dushyant and Kavin would fool around while Purvi will be the only serious one. But today, surprisingly Kavin is very attentive, even making an attempt to understand whats been told. Dushyant tries a couple of times to have fun but is snubbed by Kavin. Purvi goes inside to give medicines to her father.

 **Dushyant:** Kya boss? Itna kya acting kar raha hai padhai karne kaa..

 **Kavin:** Kya yaar..bechaari kitna energy spend kar rahi hai..thoda toh padh lete hai…

 **Dushyant:** Yeh tu bol raha hai…theekh hai beta..aaj pata nahi suraj kahan se aaya hai..theekh hai..kitne din yeh keeda rahega..tu kal line pe aa jayega…

Purvi returns and they all resume working on their assignments. After some time, Dushyant gives up and goes out of the room yawning.

 **Purvi:** Dushu…Dushu..arre 20 min aur..ho jayega..Dushuuu..

 **Dushyant (yawning):** Tu karle..pleaseeee..gudnight..

He goes leaving Kavin and Purvi alone. They have been alone before too but Kavin feels a strange fear today to be alone with Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Ahh..Purvi..main bhi chalta hoon…

 **Purvi:** Haan..jaao…main yeh khatam kar loongi…

Kavin gets up to walk, turns and see Purvi busy with all the three assignments. He feels bad for her, comes back to her.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua?

 **Kavin:** Tum mera assignment mujhe de do..main complete kar loonga..mujhe samajh me aa gaya hai..

Purvi is surprised. Usually both Dushyant and Kavin would just leave it with her. She smiles and hands over the books and notes to Kavin. Her hand slightly touches Kavin's and they both look into each other's eyes.

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi..gudnight…

 **Purvi:** Gudnight Kavin…

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tum bahut acha sikhaati ho.…is baar main poori koshish karoonga ache marks lene ki..Tum..tum..meri help karogi naa?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan Kavin..main hamesha tumhari help karoongi…

Kavin tries to sleep but Purvi's smiling face is in front of his. He thinks about the time they have spent since childhood, how she has helped him various times. How he has been sometimes rude, indifferent or even made fun of her but she has always helped him, supported him and cheered him up when he was feeling low.

He gets up from his bed and goes and picks a picture from his study drawer. It's a pic of him,Purvi and Dushu. Purvi is holding both their hands. He earlier liked the picture only because he and Dushyant were together in it but today for the first time he sees Purvi more carefully.

Her big eyes, her innocent smile, her pleasant face….

 **Kavin (mind):** Yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe..aaj poora din Purvi ke bare me kyun soch raha hoon..achanak yeh kya ho gaya..kahin pyaar? Nahi..nahi..ek din me kissise pyaar thodi ho sakta hai….woh meri bas achi dost hai..dost…..

Saying this he sleeps , Purvi comes in his dreams too!

 **Next day morning**

Kavin gets up early, has a bath and cheerfully gets ready to go to college. He has completed his assignment and is looking relaxed at the breakfast table.

 **Kavin F:** Kavin..2 hafte me exams hai…mujhe pata hai puchna bekaar hai..magar padhai ho rahi hai? Kahin iss saal fail toh nahi hoge naa..

 **Kavin:** Nahi papa..fail toh nahi honga..shayad ache marks leke aaoo

 **Kavin F:** hmmpf…Tum pass ho jaaaoo yehi bahut badi baat hai..agle saal tumhara final year hai..kuch socha hai…kya karne waale ho? Bank entrance ke liye bhi akkal chahiye…tum me toh yeh sab kahan…

 **Kavin:** Kuch socha nahi Papa..yeh saal nikal jaaye..phir sochoonga pakka..

Kavin finishes his breakfast and goes down with his bike keys. He runs into Purvi who is hurrying to go to college.

 **Kavin:** Hey Purvi..good morning..chalo aaj bhi main tumhe drop karta hoon..

 **Purvi:** good morning Kavin..aaj nahi..aaj Dushu aa raha hai…bye. Kavin is disappointed.

Dushyant comes from behind.

 **Dushyant:** Chal bhai..race ho jaye college tak?

 **Kavin:** Nahi..tu jaa..bike me petrol kam hai…milte hai college me..

Kavin sees Purvi going with Dushyant, holding his shoulders.

Kavin enters the canteen and joins his friends. He is in a irritable mood and this is noticed by his gang.

 **Nikhil:** Hey Kavin..itna chidchida kyun hai yaar…har baat pe bhadak raha hai?

 **Pankaj:** Main jaanta hoon kyun..kal kuch zyaada hi padhai ho gayi uss hitler ke saath..hahaha..bola thaa..woh hitler hai hi badi boring…

Kavin gets angry and yells at Pankaj.

 **Kavin:** Pankaj, chup ho jaa..warna mooh tod doonga….He leaves the canteen in great anger. He doesn't see Purvi coming in and they both bump their heads.

 **Purvi:** Owwwwww…mera sar…Kavin…kya kiya…ouchhh

Kavin is very sorry to see her in pain.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…oh no..sorry..maine nahi dekha tumhe..kahan lagi bataoo…chalo..first aid karte hai..he holds her hand and starts taking away. Purvi stops him…

 **Purvi:** Arre..rukoo….main theeekh hoon..bas thoda dard hai..chala jayega..she rubs her forehead.

 **Kavin:** I am really sorry Purvi…maine sach me nahi dekha..meri galti hai..

 **Purvi:** Its okay Kavin…main theekh hoon…main bas ek coffee peene aayi thi…

 **Kavin:** Acha chalo..main bhi aata hoon tumhare saath…

Kavin sits with Purvi for coffee. He goes to order coffee, when Pankaj passes a comment.

 **Pankaj:** Kavin…zara dekhle Hitler ki yaadash toh nahi kho gayi naa..pata chala tum uss wajah se iss saal fail na ho jaooo..teacher ki yaadaash jo chali gayi….hahahahahahah

The gang laughs making fun of them both. Normally Kavin would have joined in the laughter, but today, he closes his fist and goes charging towards Pankaj and punches his face.

The gang immediately separates the two and Nikhil and Abhijit hold Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Maine tujhe bola tha..chup baithne…phir tune kyun mooh khola..chodo mujhe..iski toh main…

 **Pankaj:** Kavin..bahut ho gaya..aisa kya bola maine..tumne mujhe maara?

 **Daya:** Chup karo dono..itni choti baat hai..Kavin maafi maang Pankaj se..tumne haath kaise uthaya..Kavin..

Abhijit and Nikhil leave Kavin, who is still angry. He doesn't apologize but just walks out of the canteen in great anger. Purvi looks at everything and runs behind Kavin. Purvi is still calling him from behind; he just gets on his bike and goes away.

Dushyant walks inside to see a crowd in the canteen and everyone is trying to calm down Pankaj.

 **Dushyant:** Kya hua? Pankaj..itna gusse me kyun hai?

 **Pankaj:** tere bhai ke wajah se..chodoonga nahi main usse…

 **Dushyant:** Koi mujhe batayega baat kya hai?

 **Abhijit:** Kavin ne Pankaj ko maara..

 **Dushyant (shocked):** Kya? Kavin ne?

 **Abhijit:** haan…aur who maafi maangne bhi tayaar nahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha…magar kyun? Tumne kya kiya Pankaj?

 **Pankaj (eyes down):** Who…maine…who…maine Purvi ke bare me ek mazzaak kiya….

 **Dushyant (angry):** Tumne meri bahen ka mazaak udaaya? Teri toh..he raises his hands to beat Pankaj…but Abhijit holds him..

 **Abhijit:** Dushyant! Pankaj ne koi nayi baat nahi ki aaj..aise humne kai baar kiya hai..kitni baar Kavin khud hasaa hai hamare saath..pata nahi aaj kya ho gaya usse…

 **Pankaj:** Hona kya hai…2 din se nahi dekh rahe hai kya hum sab..Purvi ke aage peeche ghoom raha hai….pyaar ho gaya hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kya bakwaas kar raha hai tu? Mooh todd doonga…Kavin aur Purvi ke saath?

 **Pankaj:** Haan sahi kaha..Kavin kahan pyaar karega..har hafte apni girlfriend badalta hai..shayad iss hafte Purvi ki baari hai…

Dushyant slaps Pankaj.

 **Dushyant:** Aindaa meri bahen ka naam liya naa..toh yahi gaad doonga..samjha…

Pankaj rubs his cheeks which are red now. The gang consoles him and Dushyant leaves the place.

 ** _Will Dushyant approve of Kavin and Purvi's relation? Will he allow them to be together?_**

 ** _CID Ki deewani – I donot speak Telegu…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kavin is riding away in anger, when he hears his mobile ring for the umpteenth time. He doesn't pick it. Dushyant calls him again, Purvi is by his side. Dushyant gets tensed, asks Purvi to stay in college, while he takes his bike and goes in search of Kavin.

Kavin is sitting on the rocks, looking out at the sea in front. His phone rings again, its Dushyant, he cuts the call. He immediately feels a hand on his shoulder.

 **Dushyant:** Bhai..kitne phone kiye..tu yahan baitha hai…

 **Kavin:** Who…phone silent pe thaa..maine nahi dekha

 **Dushyant:** Mujhse toh kam se kam jhooth mat bol..silent pe thaa..

Dushyant sits next to Kavin. They don't speak for some minutes.

 **Kavin:** Sorry bhai..woh pata nahi..gusse me haath uth gaya…

 **Dushyant:** Sorry mujhe nahi Pankaj ko bol..waise ek baat bata..aaj aisa kya naya kaha usne ki tune uspe haath uthaya?

 **Kavin (confused and doesn't have words):** Who…who..Purvi ka mazaak udaya..mujhe gussa aa gaya..

 **Dushyant:** Purvi ka mazaak toh main bhi udaata hoon, tum bhi…phir aaj kyun

Kavin avoids his eyes.

 **Dushyant (places an arm on Kavin's shoulder):** Dekh Kavin….tu mera bhai hai…Purvi meri bahen hai..haan main usse 2 min bada hoon magar sach boloon toh bachpan se usne mujhe ek maa ke jaise sambhala hai…main sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hoon…magar agar kisine uska dil todaa…toh main usse chodoonga nahi….phir who koi bhi ho…..

 **Kavin :** Tu kya kehna chahta hai..

 **Dushyant:** Aaj college me tere aur Purvi ke baare me sab log baat kar rahe hai…main nahi chahta uska naam kisi bhi tarah badnaam ho…teri aur uski dosti se mujhe koi problem nahi hai..bas uske dil me aise sapne mat jagaa jo kabhi poore na ho…

 **Kavin:** Dushu..tu yeh kya bol raha hai..maine kabhi Purvi ko aise..

 **Dushyant:** Main jaanta hoon yaar…tu usse sirf dost maanta hai..magar main Purvi ko bhi jaanta hoon..Woh bachpan se tujhse pyaar karti hai….pata nahi apne aap ko kaise sambhalti hai har roz..maine aaj tak usse iss baare me baat nahi ki..main jaanta hoon who apne aap ko sambhal legi…bas yaar..uski takleefe mat badha….

Kavin and Dushyant talk for some more time and then leave for college.

 **Canteen**

Dushyant gets Kavin to Pankaj who is looking angry.

 **Kavin:** Pankaj….I am sorry yaar…maaf kar de….friends... he extends hands

 **Pankaj:** Bahut zor ki lagi yaar…4 samosa khilaa..dard kam hoga shayad…

They both hug each other. Dushyant apologises too and the gang becomes friends again. All this is seen by Purvi from a distance and she quietly moves out of the canteen to the library.

Purvi opens her books, but is not able to concentrate on the pages. She is thinking about Kavin.

 **Purvi (mind):** Aaj Kavin ne aise kyun react kiya? Pehle bhi toh kai baar mera mazaak udaya hai sabne..aaj achanak? 2 din se Kavin mere saath hai…kal kuch alag baat thi…who jiss tarah se mujhe dekh raha tha..class me…kahin…Kavin ko mujhse..nahi nahi…yeh main kya soch rahi hoon…lekin…shayad who bhi mujhse pyaar …oh my god !

Purvi suddenly gets excited at the thought of Kavin loving her back. She is smiling away shyly imagining them together. She cannot wait anymore; she collects her books and runs to the canteen. Her eyes search for Kavin, he is not in the canteen. She comes out and runs to the parking lot and stands there rooted. A new girl is sitting behind him on the bike and she watches them riding away. The girl is holding him closely and laughing away.

Tears fall fast from her face on her books, she wipes them angrily and goes running out of the college. She reaches home and locks herself in her room, crying very badly. An hour later, Dushyant comes home and knocks on the door. She doesn't open it, but he knocks continuously. She opens the door and sits on the bed still sobbing and wiping her tears.

 **Dushyant:** Kya hua Purvi…itna kyun ro rahi ho?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** kuch nahi…sar me..sar me dard hai…

 **Dushyant (hugging her):** Mujhse jhoot bologi…..pagal..mat ro….woh tumse pyaar nahi karta…mat ro…

 **Purvi (sobs harder):** Kyun..Dushu…kyun nahi karta..main ..main itni kharab hoon?

 **Dushyant (wipes her tears):** kisne kaha?...duniya ki sabse achi ladki hai tu…who pagal hai..uski kismat kharab hai….

Purvi hugs him and cries.

 **Purvi:** Dushu..mujhse bardaasht nahi hota ab….main kya karoon…..

 **Dushyant:** Sambhaal apne aap ko Purvi….kuch dino ke liye uske bare me sochna bandh kar….apne exams pe dhyaan de…sab kuch theekh ho jayega..chal fresh ho jaa..main tujhe picture leke jaata hoon..baba ko bhi le chalte hai…bahut dino se bahar nahi gaye…

Purvi wipes her tears and goes to the bathroom to freshen up and change. Later the family goes out to watch a movie.

 **Night time:**

Kavin is thinking about his conversation with Dushu.

 **Kavin (mind):** Purvi..sach me …mujhse pyar karti hai? Nahi..magar maine kabhi usse aise kuch nahi jatayaa…phir kyun? Main Purvi se pyaar nahi karta..woh bas dost hai..haan pata nahi kyun 2 din pehle mujhe achanak kuch alag feeling huyi..kya…kya yeh pyaar hai…samajh nahi aa raha…Dushu ko acha nahi lagega…mujhe Purvi se door rehna hoga….kuch dino ke liye shayad..shayad who mujhse pyaar karna bandh kar degi..oh god ! main kya karoon…

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya Kavin mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi karega? ….kya main..uske layak nahi hoon? Shayad main uske layak nahi hoon... Sirf padhakoo ladkiyan kisse pasand aayegi..magar…magar..Rajat ne mujhe phir kyun pasand kiya? toh Kavin kyun nahi? Mujhe…mujhe yeh sab nahi sochna chahiye….Dushu theekh kehta hai…exams aa rahe hai…mujhe kuch din Kavin se door rehna hoga…

 **Next day:**

Purvi is leaving for college and is waiting for the bus. Kavin sees her waiting at the bus stop, he slows down the bike but as he nears her, he changes his mind and zooms away. Purvi recognizes his bike and feels bad when he zooms away. She sighs and waits for the bus.

Purvi spots Kavin in the canteen and she has to share her notes with him. She approaches him at the gang's table.

 **Purvi:** Ahh..Kavin..yeh..woh..tumhe notes chahiye the naa..aaj sham tak waapas kar dena..

Kavin just nods his head and goes back to drinking his cold drink. He doesn't talk to her. Purvi finds it awkward to be standing there. She quickly turns away.

Purvi is collecting dry clothes on the terrace that evening. Kavin enters looking for Dushu.

 **Kavin:** Dushu…Dushu….

 **Purvi:** Dushu nahi hai…aaj extra class hai use…

 **Kavin:** Ohh..ok..he turns to go …

 **Purvi:** Kavin..1 sec…

 **Kavin:** Jaldi bolo..maa bula rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Who…tum theekh ho..tumhara jhagda khatam hua Pankaj ke saath?

 **Kavin:** haan..ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** main…main nahi chahti meri wajah se…tum logo ke dosti me..koi problem aaye..

 **Kavin (turns and looks in her eyes):** Tumhare wajah se koi problem nahi huyi…main..bas kharab mood me thaa…toh gussa nikal gaya..

Purvi feels a stab in her heart. In one second, Kavin dismissed her away.

 **Purvi:** Ohh…sorry..mujhe laga…koi baat nahi…tum jaoo…tumhe aunty bula rahi hai naa..

Purvi wipes her tears, turning away from Kavin. Kavin walks down and turns to see her crying. He feels bad deep down.

 **** ** _Will this love be nipped in the bud itself? Will Kavin ever realise his true love for Purvi? Read upcoming chapters._**


	6. Chapter 6

There is a tension between Kavin and Purvi and both avoid talking to each other. Kavin stops asking Purvi's help for exams and Purvi also doesn't disturb him. Its their exam time after 2 weeks, Purvi is on her way to the exam hall when she sees Kavin approaching from the opposite side.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..Best of luck exams ke liye

 **Kavin:** Tumhe bhi… he walks away

Exams are over. They have a few days of college left. It's the day of the final year students party. Kavin and his gang are volunteers in the party for their seniors.

Purvi is also helping with the organizing and decorations. She is face to face with Kavin again but this time they talk although related to the event. Yet they get to spend some time together and things cool off a bit.

On the night of the event, Dushyant cannot attend the party as his father is unwell. He forces Purvi to go as she usually never goes to any fun events. Purvi reaches and is busy with her tasks. Everyone is having fun – there is food, dancing and singing.

Pankaj decides to spice things up by mixing alcohol in drinks. Soon many kids take the drinks and are on a high. He prepares one special glass and takes it to Purvi. Purvi is busy filling up the food plates and cleaning up any spills on the floor.

 **Pankaj:** Hey Purvi..tum kya yahi baithi ho? Chalo naa..party me aao..

 **Purvi:** Nahi pankaj…bahut kaam hai…tum log enjoy karo..mujhe nikalna hai..kuch der me…

 **Pankaj:** Acha theeekh hai…lekin tum thak gayi hogi..yeh lo yeh juice peelo…

Purvi accepts the juice and drinks it. She feels it tastes weird.

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya hai?

 **Pankaj:** Arre yeh ek imported soft drink hai…who Mayank hai na apna senior- usne sponsor ki hai..piyo yaar..

Purvi is still mopping up the wasted food , she feels dizzy. She leaves the mop and goes to the bathroom to throw up. Someone follows her. She comes out and feels the whole room spinning.

She is about to fall when a pair of hands steadies her. She turns to look but the person's face is moving and she cannot see who it is.

 **Person:** Hey..hey..Purvi…kya hua? Tabiyat theekh nahi hai?

 **Purvi:** kaun…kaun…ho tum…sar ghoooom raha..hai..

 **Person:** koi baat nahi..chalo…tum aaram karo…

Purvi protests, she doesn't feel well.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe ..mujhe..ghar jaana hai…ghar….

 **Person:** Haaan..haan…ghar chalo..The person holds her and takes her away. Purvi doesn't like his touch, she tries to free herself, but he is strong enough to take her away to an empty classroom.

Kavin is dancing away with his friends when he realizes his phone is ringing. Its Dushyant.

 **Kavin:** Dushu…mere bhai…yaar…bahut miss kar raha hoon…

 **Dushyant:** Kavin, Purvi kahan hai? Uska phone kabse baj raha hai..usse aadhe ghante pehle ghar aajana chahiye tha..abhi tak nahi aayi..zaraa dekh bhai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..Purvi toh yahi thi..shayad usse phone sunaai nahi diya hoga…main dekhta hoon..

Pankaj asks Kavin.

 **Pankaj:** kya hua ?

 **Kavin:** Dushu ka phone thaa…Purvi ghar nahi pahunchi aur phone nahi utha rahi hai..

 **Pankaj:** hahaha..arre Purvi apni duniya me hogi..enjoy karne de yaar..

 **Kavin:** Kya bol raha hai tu?

 **Pankaj:** Arre maine use thodi apni special drink pila di thi..yahi kahi hogi dance karte huye..hahaha

 **Kavin(angry):** Tu pagal ho gaya hai? Agar usse kuch ho gaya toh? Shit…main dhoondne jaa raha hoon…

Kavin goes out of the dance floor and searches Purvi. He calls her on her mobile phone. Her phone is ringing. He enquires with other volunteers. One girl informs him she went to throw up in the bathroom. Kavin rushes to the girls bathroom and finds her phone on the floor.

 **Empty classroom**

Purvi is struggling to keep the guy off her. He has been trying to kiss her and Purvi by some force has managed to push his face away. She is feeling more and dizzier and this guy is coming on stronger on her. She pushes his face again with her palm and manages to scratch his face.

He pushes her against the wall and pulls her dress from the shoulder. Purvi crosses her arms and tries to run away but he pulls her hair and slaps her.

At that moment the classroom door opens and this guy just drops Purvi and runs away jumping out of the window. Kavin runs behind to catch him, but his attention is diverted by the girl lying on the floor- Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..Purvi…hosh me aao…

Purvi still feels it's the same guy and she tries to push Kavin away.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..main..hoon..Kavin..

 **Purvi (crying):** mujhe chodd do..please….chodd doo..

Kavin takes her out holding her for calls Kavin again.

 **Kavin:** Hello..haan Dushyant..woh purvi mil gayi…uski tabiyat theekh nahi hai…chakkar aa rahe hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kya….meri baat karao usse…abhi…

 **Kavin:** Who…who..bathroom me hai…ulti kar rahi hai..shayad kuch ulta seedha khaa liya..

 **Dushyant:** Dekh tu usse abhi ghar le aa…main baba ko chodke nahi aa sakta…

 **Kavin:** Usse jaise hi thoda theekh lagega..main leke aata hoon…

Kavin keeps the phone down and he sees Purvi slumped over him. He seats her there and goes and gets some water. He sprinkles a bit on her face. She wakes up with a start, still feels dizzy and tries to focus on the face in front of her. She recognizes Kavin.

 **Purvi:** Kavin….tum yahan?...tum dance kyun kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** Tum theekh ho? Chal sakti ho?

 **Purvi:** Kya?yeh kya stupid question hai?..main chal sakti hoon..dekho..she starts to walk and crashes on him. Kavin holds her.

 **Purvi (panic):** Yeh kya ho gaya..mere pair kahan chale gaye? She looks down to see if she has legs…

 **Kavin:** Kuch nahi….bas thodi nashe me ho..chalo tumhe ghar drop karta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Nahi…mujhe…dance karna hai…maine kabhi nahi kiya…tumhare saath..she puts her hands around his neck, he quickly removes them and holding her by her sides, starts to walk out of the building. Purvi protests, but he doesn't listen.

They reach his bike. He makes Purvi sit behind him, she falls on him from behind. He starts the bike but cannot balance because of Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..hilo mat…bike gir jayegi..theekh se baitho..acha ..mujhe pakad ke baitho..

 **Purvi (laughing):** Hahahaha..kaise..jaise who doosri ladkiyan baithti hai waise? Tumhe kass ke pakadke….okayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Purvi holds him by his chest and puts her head on his shoulder. Kavin feels something different the way she has held him. He ignores and starts his bike.

Kavin rides for about 20 mins, they are crossing the road across the sea when purvi asks him to stop the bike. He halts and Purvi stumbles to the side and vomits again. Kavin buys some water from a roadside stall and helps her wash her face.

They both sit on the promenade, getting some fresh air. Purvi feels better but is still high.

 **Kavin:** Kaisa lag raha hai tumhe?

 **Purvi:** Pet me no gadbad….mujhe bhookh lagi hai…..

 **Kavin:** Kya..abhi tumko bhookh lagi hai? Main kya khilaaoo?

 **Purvi:** Who dekho…Paav bhaaji…please laake do naaa…please..she is begging like a kid. Kavin smiles and gets her paav bhaaji to eat.

Purvi takes a bite and tries to feed Kavin. He doesn't want it, he denies.

 **Purvi:** Tum bhi khaooo..nahi toh main nahi khaooongi..

Kavin gives in to her demands. She feeds him lovingly. They both look into each other's eyes.

 **Purvi:** kavin….tum..bahut cute ho….

 **Kavin:** Purvi..chalo..der ho rahi hai….He goes to his bike, Dushyant calls him again. He finishes speaking with him, promising to be home in another 20 mins. He removes the helmet and sees Purvi is standing on the promenade.

Kavin rushes to her, Purvi is standing with her hands outstretched. The wind is blowing her hair. She is giggling.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..chalo…kya kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** Nahi…bahut mazaa aa raha hai…tum bhi aao…

Kavin has had enough. He holds Purvi by hands, she spins, loses her balance and is about to fall down. She closes her eyes, but Kavin holds her in time. She opens her eyes and finds gazing into Kavin's eyes and handsome face. Purvi smiles and kisses him on his cheeks.

 **Purvi: I love you Kavin…I love you….**

Kavin is stunned. He stands there for a minute. He recovers, realizes she is still drunk. He pretends not having heard it and takes her to the bike.

Purvi snuggles to him and holds him tight. Kavin again gets that strange feeling. He starts the bike and rides away. He is constantly thinking about what she said. They reach home. He wakes her up, she smiles and snuggles him again. Kavin slowly takes her hands off, holds her by side and takes her up the stairs quietly.

He knocks on the door softly, Dushyant opens it and Kavin signals him to be quiet. Together they take her to her room, make her lie on the bed and go out. Kavin takes Dushyant to the terrace.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..kya hua Purvi ko?

 **Kavin:** Dekh Dushu..main tujhse jhooth nahi boloonga…Purvi ko kisine sharab pilaa di aur who nashe me thi..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Kisne kiya?Purvi ke saath? Main..use chodoonga nahi..

 **Kavin:** Dekh Dushu…who theekh hai ab..magar…

 **Dushu:** magar kya?

 **Kavin:** Dekh..bhai..jab tumne phone kiya tha….toh main Purvi ko dhoodne nikla tha..woh…mujhe ek classroom me mili..koi….koi..ladke ke saath..

 **Dushu (angry again):** Yeh kya bakwaas kar raha hai tu?

 **Kavin:** Bhai…mujhe galat mat samajh..shayad koi Purvi ke saath galat karne waala thaa..lekin..woh theekh hai..uss saale ka chehra nahi dekh paaya..bhaag gaya…

 **Dushu (sad):** Kavin..bhai..kaise thanks kahoon….he hugs him..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..Purvi..meri bhi dost hai….thank theekh hai..lekin..shayad usse kuch yaad na ho….kal nasha utarne pe pata chalega..magar bhai..tu gussa mat hona..uski galti nahi hai..

Dushu and Kavin leave the terrace. Kavin reaches home and tries to sleep. He closes his eyes, but can only see and hear Purvi saying " **I love you Kavin, I love you".** He feels his cheeks. He hugs his pillows and sleeps finally.

 **** ** _Read upcoming chapters for more fun and love.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next morning:**

Purvi is sleeping late. She is dreaming and has various flashes. Someone holding her, forcing her, her dress being pulled, Kavin in front of her, she eating pav bhaaji with Kavin, she holding him tight, she standing on the promenade, saying **I love you Kavin…**

She wakes up and clutches her head in pain. She looks around, she is in her room. She tries to get down from bed but the room spins. With slow steps she goes to the bathroom and washes her face. She cannot remember how she came to her house, who got her. She has no idea.

She comes out of the bathroom still holding her head and sits on the sofa in the drawing room. She hears a small noise and sees a mug of hot coffee in front of her. Its Dushu.

 **Dushyant:** Goood morning..time dekha hai…

 **Purvi:** Dushu…pata nahi..aaj kaise itne late soyi main..mera sar…ghoom raha hai…main…kal…mujhe ghar kaun laaya?

 **Dushyant:** Upar terrace par chal..Baba hai ghar pe..main unke saamne nahi baat karna chahta..

They go to the terrace with their coffees.

 **Purvi:** Bolo na Dushu…mujhe..mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai..mujhe kaun laaya..

 **Dushyant (controlling anger):** Tujhe Kavin leke aaya ghar…..tu nashe me thi…Purvi tum itni careless kab se ho gayi…tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai ya mere saamne natak kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi (shocked):** kya bol rahe ho tum? Main…nashe me? Main toh sirf volunteer kar rahi thi..i swear Dushu…main toh party me gayi hi nahi…yeh nahi ho sakta

 **Dushu (holding her by shoulders):** Tum kal nashe me thi….Kavin ko tum ek ladke ke saath mili ek empty classroom me….kaun thaa who? Batao? Tum kya kar rahi thi uske saath?

 **Purvi (crying):** Dushu…yeh kya bol rahe ho…main aisa kar sakti hoon kya? Kavin jhooth bol raha hai..maiine…maine ..aisa kuch nahi kiya..Dushu meri baat maanoo…

 **Dushu:** Purvi..rona bandh karo…shukar manaoo kal Kavin thaa..usne tumhe bacha liyaa…magar maine aisi ummeed nahi ki thi tumse…tumhe itna careless nahi hona chahiye tha…..kal kuch ulta seedha ho jaata toh? Main baba ko kya bolta?

 **Purvi:** Lekin…lekin…mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai…she starts sobbing loudly.

 **Dushu (melting):** Dekh Purvi…tu rona bandh kar…apne dimaag pe zyaada zor mat daal..main khush hoon ki tum theeekh ho…chal ab rona bandh kar…mujhe class jaana hai..baba ka khayal rakh..kal raat hi unka bukhaar utra hai…theekh hai..chal..rote nahi..

He wipes her tears. She goes down and gets busy with house work. She is constantly thinking about the events of last night. She can remember everything upto Pankaj coming and giving her juice to drink. After that everything is vague, she cannot remember the faces, here and there she remembers talking to Kavin, riding on his bike.

She decides to talk to Kavin to get a clear picture of last night. Once she is free from her activities, she picks up her phone and calls Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi..kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Kavin…who…mujhe tumse baat karni hai…

 **Kavin:** Haan..aa jaoo..main ghar par hi hoon..

 **Purvi:** nahi…ghar par nahi..woh…akele me..

 **Kavin (nervous):** Kya…kya..baat karni hai..

 **Purvi:** who..baba…abhi so rahe hai…toh…tum terrace pe aa sakte ho?

Kavin goes up the terrace and sees a very worried looking Purvi pacing up and down.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi….kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** Kavin…kal…raat..kya hua…mujhe kuch yaad nahi…

 **Kavin:** Kal raat…tum…tum thode nashe me thi…tumne who juice piya tha kya? Phir main tumhe ghar le aaya..bas..

 **Purvi (coming closer to him):** Kavin…mujhe poori baat batao..sach sach bataoo…tumne Dushu se kyun kaha main ek ladke ke saath thi?

 **Kavin:** Kya…Dushu ne tumse baat karli…haan Purvi…mujhe Dushu ka phone aaya tha ki tum ghar nahi pahunchi aur phone nahi utha rahi ho…main tumhe poore college me dhoondh raha tha…ek classroom se kuch awaaz aayi toh main dekhne chala gaya…tum…tumhare saath ek ladka tha…who….tum dono shayad kiss? pata nahi..lekin who bhaag gaya…jab main tumhare paas pahuncha..tum ro rahi thi…

 **Purvi (scared, crying):** Kya? Ladka…kaun tha woh? Mujhe kuch yaad nahi…kaun tha woh? Maine …maine kuch galat toh nahi kiya naa?…Kavin..please batao..

 **Kavin:** Nahi Purvi…mujhe lagta hai kisine tumhara fayda uthaya…main jaanta hoon tum aisi nahi ho…..sach boloon…maine jab tumhe uthaya, tumne mujhe dhakka diya..aur ro rahi thi..shayad tum usse bhi rok rahi thi….

 **Purvi (crying):** Uske baad kya hua?

 **Kavin:** Phir main tumhe jaise taise bike pe bithaake ghar le aaya…..

 **Purvi (remembering):** Kavin…kya ..kya hum log beach waale road pe ruke the? Mujhe thoda thoda yaad hai..kya…kya humne paav bhaaji khayi?

 **Kavin (nervous):** Haan..woh tumhe ulti aa rahi thi…kuch der hum log waha baith gaye..tumhe bhook lagi toh paav bhaaji khaayi aur phir…(he swallows remembering her confession)…phir hum ghar aa gaye…

 **Purvi (trying hard to remember):** pakka….aur kuch nahi hua? Maine …mujhe aise kyun lag raha hai..maine kuch kiya waha pe…kuch..toh stupid saa..Kavin please bolo..maine kuch pagalpanti toh nahi ki naa?

 **Kavin (goes closer):** Purvi…tum sach jaanna chahti ho?...tumne wahan mujhe…mujhe…he looks into her eyes…

 **Purvi (getting scared, heart beating fast):** maine….kya…Kya Kavinnn?

 **Kavin (smiling):** Tumne mujhe ek gaana sunaya….woh bhi zor zor se..

 **Purvi (confused):** gaana….kya?

 **Kavin: (lying)** haan…tum mujhe pakadke zor zor se gaa rahi thi…..'badtameez dil badtameez dil mane naaa"…

 **Purvi (trying hard):** Mujhe….mujhe..kuch yaad nahi… she starts crying..

Kavin feels bad for her. He comes and holds her face and wipes her tears.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..trust me…kuch galat nahi hua kal…you are fine…zyaada mat socho…bhool jaoo…okay

Purvi looks into his kind eyes. She hugs him spontaneously. He feels awkward, but then hugs her protectively.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin..tum nahi hote..toh kal..pata nahi..mere saath…she cries again

 **Kavin(stil hugging):** nahi Purvi…mujhe thanks mat bolo…..main khush hoon..ki tum theekh ho…chalo ronaa bandh karo..

Purvi stops crying but both continue to hug. They both like this cosy hug. Kavin's phone rings and their moment breaks. They both come out of the hug and Purvi hurriedly goes down. While going down the stairs, she remembers suddenly the moment when she said " **I love you Kavin..I love you".** She is embarrassed and now cannot decide if it was real or her imagination.

Kavin finishes the phone call and turns to see Purvi is no longer there. He remembers the cosy hug and smiles shyly.

It's their vacations and the group plans a picnic to a nearby beach 2 hrs from the city. They have planned an overnight stay. Purvi's aunt has come for vacations and she persuades both Purvi and Dushyant to go for the trip while she takes care of their dad.

The gang has booked a mini bus and they all are waiting for Kavin and Dushu. Abhijit spots them getting off a rickshaw. He waves to Kavin. His face falls when he sees Purvi with them.

 **Abhijit:** Arre yaar..yeh Hitler kyun aayi hai?

 **Daya:** Aise mat bol yaar…Dushu ki bahen hai..

Dushu walks upto Daya.

 **Dushu:** Daya..woh main Purvi ko bhi saath laaya…hope koi problem nahi hai..

 **Daya:** Arre nahi yaar…chalo sab log baith jaao..

Purvi and Kavin are last to get in the bus and they have no choice but to sit together. The gang starts playing antakshari..Kavin has brought his guitar, Pankaj has got bongos. They all have a great time singing, Purvi is enjoying sitting so close to Kavin.

They reach the beach and the guys hit the water soon. Everyone is playing in the water and Purvi is sitting all alone on the sand, clicking pictures. Dushu sees that Purvi is sitting all alone, he comes out of the water to Purvi.

 **Dushu:** Tu kya yahan baithi hai..chal naa paani me..

 **Purvi:** Tum jaante ho na mujhe darr lagta hai…tum jaoo..

 **Dushu:** Purvi…who bachpan me tum darti thi..chal abhi…

 **Purvi:** Nahi..tum jaoo….

Dushu whistles and calls Kavin, Jaywanti, Pankaj. All of them drag Purvi away to the water. Purvi protests but all of them dunk her in the water. She feels lot of hands trying to push her down and she hears laughter, suddenly she feels one hand grabbing her waist and that touch is familiar from the night of the party.

She gets a start and tries to push that hand away. The hand now is on her shoulders and sliding down into her t-shirt. She holds the hand now, but that person jerks it off. She gets up and looks around trying to see who that person was.. She is surrounded by friends, everyone is laughing, but she looks scared.

She makes her way out of the water and runs to the girls room. Her tears are flowing, she is scared and doesn't know whom to tell. Kavin sees her running away and goes behind to check if she is okay.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…Purvi…tum theekh ho?sorry yaar…mazaak tha…

Purvi opens the door and hugs Kavin feeling scared.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (scared):** Kavin..woh yahi hai…..

 **Kavin:** Kaun?

 **Purvi:** Wahi jo uss raat party me…usne mujhe phir se chuaa Kavin…who yahi hai….

 **Kavin:** Kya ? Kya bol rahi ho tum..yeh sab..yeh sab hamare dost hai..Purvi tumse kuch galti ho gayi hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi kavin..main..main who touch nahi bhool sakti Kavin…please..meri madad karo….mujhe darr lag raha hai…

 **Kavin:** Relax..main hoon naa..kuch nahi hoga….main kuch sochta hoon..tum…shaant raho…main hoon naa..kuch nahi hoga tumhe..

Purvi changes her clothes and comes out trying to look normal. Every now and then she looks around feeling scared. Kavin notices her behavior and unknowingly his blood boils.

 **Kavin (mind):** Ek baar mujhe who mil jaaye…chodoonga nahi usse main…

 ** _Who is molesting Purvi ? Why is Kavin getting so concerned and angry for Purvi? Read on next chapters…._**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone is enjoying the picnic except Purvi. She is constantly looking over her shoulders, alert for anything. Dushyant notices that she is very jumpy in her behavior.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..teri tabiyat toh theekh hai na..kuch ajeeb sa behave kar rahi hai…

 **Purvi:** Nahi…nahi..toh..main theekh hoon..

 **Purvi (mind):** Agar Dushu ko pata chala toh gusse me na jaane kya karega…..mujhe chup rehna hoga…

 **Purvi (cheerfully):** Chal na Dushu…bhutta khaane jaate hai…

Purvi takes Dushu with her to eat roasted corn. They spend some time laughing and talking. Soon its evening, the gang gathers to have dinner and settles in front of a bonfire to sing songs. Purvi relaxes and also sings a bit. Kavin is happy to see her relaxed and laughing with all. Soon they all get up and dance in the group. Jaywanti pulls Purvi in the small crowd of friends to dance. She is dancing with her when again she feels the same touch. She turns around but cannot make out who it can be.

She looks at Kavin with horror on her face, but he is busy playing guitar with Pankaj. Dushu is busy dancing with Daya and Nikhil. Purvi is scared and doesn't know what to do. She wants to go away from the crowd into the safety of her tells Jaywanti she is going to the restroom and quickly moves out from the beach to the small resort.

She walks in with quick steps turning every now and then to check if someone is following her. Suddenly the lights in the resort go off. She screams in fear and starts running in the darkness. A hand comes over her mouth and someone pushes her against the wall. She tries to remove the hand, but cannot. Somebody is kissing her roughly on her neck and the second hand of the attacker is groping her chest making her skin crawl. She is unable to breathe, when the man turns her, pins her on the wall with his whole body, her hands are held above her head, he holds her jaws painfully and Purvi just about feels his rough lips on hers …

…when suddenly she feels the man's weight off her body. She can hear someone beating him and hears a scream. Purvi is breathing heavily and is shivering. The lights come on. She can see Kavin punching someone on his face. The person turns and she gasps at horror…

…..It's JATIN **….(fic character – Abhijit's cousin and part of the gang..I will not make any CID officers look cheap** ). Kavin picks him up and beats him black and blue. The hotel staff arrives and breaks the fight. Meanwhile the gang reaches, Abhijit gets angry and charges at Kavin.

Purvi runs to Dushu. She is trembling badly and crying with sobs and hiccups. Dushu doesn't understand what's happened; he comforts her and asks her –what happened- again and again.

 **Abhijit:** Kavin…bahut ho gayi teri dadagiri..mere bhai pe haath uthayega..

 **Kavin:** pehle apne bhai se puch…uski kartoot…

 **Daya:** bas karo…koi batayega baat kya hai…

Kavin walks upto Dushyant who is hugging a trembling Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Dushu…who Jatin tha jisne uss raat party me Purvi ke saath badtameezi ki..aur aaj bhi usne usse gandi tarike se chuaa…

Dushyant closes his fist, looks at Jatin angrily and rushes to beat him up. Purvi screams and looks at the scene with great fear, she feels a blackout. Kavin holds her on time. He carries her to the room with Jaywanti.

Meanwhile Dushu in his anger beats up Jatin mercilessly and Daya and the rest of the members manage to separate him.

 **Dushu:** Bata..saale..kyun kiya..aise…meri bahen ke saath…Dushu struggles but Daya holds him tight.

 **Daya:** Dushyant shaant ho jaa..yeh mar jayegaa..Jatin sach sach bata….yeh sab kya hai…

 **Jatin (trembling with pain):** main…sirf timepass kar raha tha….mujhe sirf ek kiss chahiye thi..aur kuch nahi…

Dushyant screams in anger. This time Abhijit slaps Jatin.

 **Abhijit:** Cheee…sharam nahi aati tujhe….mera bhai hai tu aur aisa ganda….main khud tumhe police ke hawale karoonga…

 **Abhijit:** Dushu…yaar..isne jo kiya..maafi ke layak nahi hai..lekin bhai…mujhe maaf kar de..mujhe nahi pata thaa…..

 **Dushyant:** Tu isse abhi ke abhi police ke hawaale kar…

Dushyant remembers Purvi and he runs to her room. He sees that Kavin is rubbing her hands trying to get her conscious. Kavin looks very worried and is constantly wiping his tears. Dushyant comes near his sister.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..kya hua..yeh hosh me kyun nahi aa rahi..

 **Kavin:** Pata nahi..jaywanti gayi hai doctor ko phone karne…

 **Kavin:** Purvi..aankhen kholo…please..mere liye..he is begging. Dushyant sees this caring side of Kavin and feels happy in his heart.

The doctor arrives, checks Purvi and gives her an injection. He leaves assuring that she will be okay the next morning. The police come and take Jatin away. Everyone goes to their rooms leaving Dushu and Kavin with Purvi.

Dushyant walks upto Kavin and hugs him and cries.

 **Dushu:** kavin..bhai…aaj tune ek bahut bada ehsaan kiya mujhpe..Purvi..ki izzat…he sobs..

 **Kavin:** Kya bol raha hai bhai…Purvi meri **jaa** …mera matlab achi dost hai…Kavin realizes he was about to say Jaan…

 **Dushu:** ek baat bata..tujhe kaise pata chala Jatin ne hi..

 **Kavin:** aaj beach pe Purvi ne uske touch ko pehchaan liya aur mujhe bataya….main tabse har jagah Purvi pe nazar rakh raha tha….bonfire me achanak maine dekha Purvi beach pe nahi thi. Jaywanti ne bataya who bathroom gayi hai…mujhe darr tha ki kahin uske saath phir se….aur wahi hua..magar iss baar uss saale ko aisa maara …..meri Purvi ke saath usne…he stops soon as he starts.

 **Dushu:** Thanks bhai…chal tu jaa sojaa..main hoon iske saath..

Kavin goes out of the room. He heads to the beach as he cannot sleep. He sits there on the sands thinking of all the times he has spent with Purvi since childhood. He just cannot get her out of his mind. He recalls how terrified he was when Purvi didn't open her eyes. The anger he had for Jatin- he wanted to kill him for touching Purvi. He closes his eyes and can see a smiling Purvi. He opens his eyes, folds his knees and places his chin on his folded hands. He recalls the cosy hug on the terrace and smiles shyly. He throws a pebble on air and says to himself..

 **Kavin:** mujhe lagta hai…Purvi.. **I love you too…but I am not sure yet..**

 **Next morning**

Purvi wakes up feeling a bit weak. She sees Dushu sleeping on a chair.

 **Purvi:** Dushu….

Dushu wakes up soon and immediately hugs Purvi.

 **Dushu:** Purvi…thank god..tu theekh hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan..woh..Jatin…

 **Dushu:** uski fikar mat kar…usse police ke hawale kar diya..ab who tujhe tang nahi karega..

Purvi hugs him and cries.

 **Purvi:** Dushu…main bahut darr gayi thi….Kavin..Kavin ne mujhe bachaya…who kahan hai?

 **Dushu:** Who apne room me hoga..pata hai..kal raat der tak yahi tha…usse tumhari bahut fikar ho rahi thi…tumhe usse thanks kehna chahiye..

Purvi nods her head and wipes her tears.

 **Dushu:** Chal tu fresh hoja…breakfast ke baad hum sab ko nikalna hai…main Jaywanti ko bhejta hoon…main bhi tayyar hota hoon…

Purvi gets ready soon and comes down to have breakfast. Everybody talks to her nicely enquiring about her health. Abhijit apologies to her on behalf of his brother. She accepts the apologies and searches for Kavin. Pankaj tells her he hasn't returned since last night, he must be still on the beach.

Purvi walks to the beach with Dushyant. Kavin is still sitting on the sands watching the beautiful sunrise.

 **Dushu:** Kavin….kitni der yaha baitha rahega?

Kavin turns to see Dushu and Purvi. Purvi is looking beautiful in the morning with the sun's glow reflecting on her eyes.

 **Kavin:** Dushu tu…kaisi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Main theekh hoon Kavin…chalo…sab tumhara wait kar rahe hai…

Kavin takes his jacket and walks with them. Purvi halts and speaks.

 **Purvi:** Dushu tum aage jaaoo..main…main Kavin se kuch baat karna chahti hoon..please…

Dushu looks at Purvi with question. Purvi convinces through her eyes that she is okay. He leaves them both alone.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…main …main kaise tumhe thanks kahoo…meri samajh me nahi aa raha…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…tum meri….dost ho (he stresses on the word dost)….main kaise tumhare saath kuch galat hone deta..

 **Purvi (takes a deep breath):** Kavin…main bahut dino se tumhe kuch kehna chahti thi…shayad uss raat nashe me keh bhi diya..she looks into his eyes….

 **Purvi:** Kavin… **…I Love you….main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon…aur hamesha karoongi..**

Kavin is stunned. He is tongue tied and just stares at her.

 **Kavin:** …purvi….main…who…..he is embarrassed.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…main tumse koi jawaab nahi umeed kar rahi hoon…shayad main sirf dost hoon tumhare liye…its okay…tum…koi pressure mat lo….main jaanti hoon shayad main tumhari pasand nahi hoon….magar kal jo tumne mere liye kiya…main ab aur mere dil me pyaar chupaa nahi sakti..

 **Kavin:** Purvi main….kya…kahoon..

 **Purvi:** nahi Kavin…nahi…maine kaha naa..main samajh sakti hoon …tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte…main apne aap ko itne saalo se sambhalte aayi hoon..aaj bhi sambhal loongi…ek baat aur Kavin…agar tum mujhe apna acha dost maante ho toh please promise karo hamari dosti kabhi nahi todoge….promise..

 **Kavin (smiles):** Promise Purvi…tum bahut achi ho..meri sabse achi dost..

 **Purvi:** Kavin..yeh sab…dushu se mat kehna…woh bahut fikar karta hai meri…

 **Kavin:** Theekh hai Purvi…ahh..tum jaao main 5 min me aaya..Purvi walks away smiling. She is happy that the load is finally off her chest.

 **Kavin (in mind):** Purvi…tumne apni dil ki baat aasaani se keh di..magar main…mujhe theekh se pata nahi hai….ki main tumse sach me pyaar karta hoon ya nahi….waise bhi yeh sahi waqt nahi hai…sahi waqt aane par main bhi apni dil ki baat bataoongaa..bas itna intezaar karna mera…main tumhe khona nahi chahta….tum bahut special ho..

 **** ** _So finally Purvi confesses her feelings again in proper words and senses. Kavin is still not sure he loves Purvi or its just friendly concern. Good he didn't say anything in pressure..Why does Kavin think this is not the right time? What is he waiting for? Read upcoming chapters…_**


	9. Chapter 9

Kavin joins everyone for breakfast and soon they all leave for their homes. Kavin gets in the bus last and sees that Purvi is already seated next to Jaywanti. He smiles and takes his seat in the front. They all sing and reach the city. Everyone says their goodbyes. Dushyant gets a call from his aunt asking to buy something from the market urgently.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..tum Purvi ko lekar ghar jaoo..Buaaji ne kuch samaan mangaya hai..main aata hoon kuch der me…

 **Purvi:** Main bhi chalti hoon tumhare saath Dushu..

 **Dushyant:** Arre nahi..tum jaao aaram karo..kahan dhoop me ghoomogi…

Kavin and Purvi take an auto. Kavin is quiet and watches outside.

 **Purvi:** Tum itna chup kyun ho? Mujhse darr gaye kya?

 **Kavin:** kya…nahi..bas aisehi..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe aisa kyun lagta hai…ki maine aaj pyaar ke wajah se ek dost kho diya..she has tears in her eyes.

 **Kavin:** Nahi Purvi…yeh tum bhi jaanti ho…mujhe..mujhe aadat ho gayi hai tumhari…main tumhe akele chod nahi sakta…college ka ek saal baaki hai..mujhe notes kaun dega, mere assignments kaun karega….he wipes her tears. She smiles.

 **Kavin:** Purvi….meri dost bani rahogi naa..

 **Purvi:** Haan..tum dono ek aur saal mera sar khaoge…tum aur Dushu..

They all spend the rest of the vacation chilling out. Dushyant accompanies his aunt on a train journey to her home in another city. It's the day of the results.

Purvi and Kavin reach the college and see a crowd of students in front of the notice board. Kavin manages to reach the front, sees the results and comes back crestfallen.

Purvi checks her results – she has as usual topped and Dushyant has managed decent marks too. She checks Kavin's results and is shocked to see he has failed in 3 subjects. She comes out of the crowd looking for him, but he is nowhere to be seen. She calls him several times on the mobile, he doesn't pick her calls.

She waits for a long time in the college for him, but he doesn't return. Purvi has to go home to be with her father. She hurries home, finishes cooking and checks a couple of times outside Kavin's house, but he doesn't come to his home too.

She calls him again and again but he doesn't pick. Purvi falls asleep on the couch and is awakened by the sound of something being broken. She realizes the sound is coming from Kavin's house. She runs out and stands outside his house listening to the angry conversation 's dad is angrily dismissing him and his mother is sobbing.

 **KavinF:** Bekaar hai tu….3 subjects me fail ho gaya..sharam hai ya nahi..ek lauta beta hai toh kya sar pe baithega…isse koi sharam bhi nahi….nikal jaa….iss ghar se jaa..

Purvi senses the door is going to be opened, Kavin's father opens the door and pushes him out. His mother is sobbing loudly. Kavin turns to see Purvi standing and he walks away angrily. Purvi rushes behind him calling his name. She catches him by his shoulders.

 **Purvi:** Kavinnnnn…ruko….please..kahan jaa rahe ho…

 **Kavin (angry):** Purvi mujhe chodo..tumne dekha na..papa ne nikaal diya ghar se..

 **Purvi:** Kavin..pagal mat bano..uncle gusse me hai..tum kuch ulta seedha mat karo….

Kavin jerks her hands off and moves out taking his bike away. Purvi manages to get an auto and goes behind him. He rides for long and reaches the sea where there are huge rocks. He walks off angrily among the rocks , there is a high tide and the waves are pretty high. Kavin looks at the sea below determinedly, when he hears a terrified scream behind him.

 **Purvi (screaming):** Kavinnnnnnn…rukooooo…noooooooooooooo….

Kavin sees a very worked up Purvi coming towards him, she stumbles a couple of times, cuts her feet on the rocks yet gets up and runs faster towards him.

Kavin starts walking towards her, trying to control her. He manages to reach her, she is crying, her feet is bleeding.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..aaraam se…tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi slaps him and glares at him angrily breathing hard. Kavin feels a sharp pain on his cheek, feels guilty and looks down.

 **Purvi:** Kya karne jaa rahe the? Haan…kya samajhte ho tum apne aap ko?

 **Kavin:** I….I ..am sorry Purvi…meri samajh..me nahi aaya…main kya karoon..

He sits down on the rocks, crying. Purvi feels bad, she sits next to him, takes his face in her hands and kisses his forehead. He breaks down, she hugs him and comforts him.

She lets him cry for a long time. Many passers by whistle and tease them. Finally Kavin comes out of the hug. He wipes his tears.

 **Kavin:** I am sorry…mujhe laga..agar main mar gaya…she covers his mouth.

 **Purvi:** Nahi..Kavin..nahi…aisa kabhi mat bolnaa…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…main..kisi kaam ke layak nahi hoon…maine papa ka dil toda…maa ka dil toda…aur…tumhara bhi

 **Purvi:** Tum meri fikar mat karo…tumne mera dil nahi toda hai….aunty uncle tumse bahut pyaar karte hai..bas thoda gussa hai...aur kisne kaha tum kisi ke layak nahi ho? Idhar dekho….sabse pyaare ho..sabka khayal rakhte ho….tumhare wajah se..kitni ladkiyan khush hai…

Kavin smiles.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…zindagi se itni jaldi mat haaro…mujhe pata hai..jald hi tum kuch aisa karoge ki sab log tumhe dekhkar hairaan honge…uncle aunty bhi bahut khush honge..aur haan…bahut saari ladkiyan marengi tumpe….

 **Kavin:** Purvi..itna bharosa hai tumhe mujhpe..kyun?

 **Purvi (looks into his eyes):** bas hai…tumhe bas thodi focus aur dedication ki zaroorat hai..main hoon na..Dushu hai..hum milke tumhari madad karenge…she holds his hands. They both look into each others eyes. Kavin kisses her hands.

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi…tum nahi hoti..toh main…

 **Purvi:** Acha acha…thank you vank you baad me…tumne khaana khaya?

 **Kavin:** (smiles) Maa ne nahi diya…bahut bhookh lagi hai Punnu..

 **Purvi:** Punnu…tumhe kitni baar kaha hai…mujhe bachpan se chidhaa rahe ho…baba ne bhi kitna ajeeb pet name diya mujhe…

 **Kavin:** pagal..mujhe bahut mazzaa aata tha..tumhe iss naam se bulane me..chal na Punnu..bhookh lagi hai..he pokes his fingers on her shoulders to irritate her..

They both share a plate of street food..Purvi feeds him.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…who..tumhare ghar pe itne zor se kuch tootne ki awaaz aayi thi..kya hua?

 **Kavin (stops eating, has tears):** Papa ne meri guitar todd di… he is very attached to his guitar.

 **Purvi:** Ohh..koi baat nahi..tum nayi le lenaa…

 **Kavin:** Kaise Purvi..papa toh paise nahi denge…mera ek hi shauq hai..woh bhi ab..

 **Purvi:** Kuch sochenge baadme Kavin…chalo jaldi khatam karo Kittu (Kittu is Kavin's pet name)

 **Kavin:** Kya…kya bulaya tumne…maine tumhe mana kiya hai 4th std se..mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** tum mujhe Punnu bula sakte ho..toh main bhi kittu bulaoongi…

They both laugh and soon go home. Kavin doesn't want to go his house immediately. Purvi takes him to her house. He sleeps on the couch in living room. Purvi silently prays thanking God that Kavin didn't take any stupid step today.

Next day morning, Purvi wakes him up and gives him coffee.

 **Purvi:** Kavin tumhe ghar jaana chahiye…aunty uncle pareshan ho rahe honge..

 **Kavin:** Purvi tum bhi chalo na…mujhe himmat milegi..

Purvi knocks on Kavin's door. Kavin's mom opens the door, her eyes are red and she looks at Purvi with a question.

 **Purvi:** Aunty, main Kavin ko laayi hoon..uncle ka gussa shaant hua?

Kavin comes out behind Purvi. His mom hugs him and cries.

 **KavinF:** kavin….raat bhar kahan tha? Iss ladki ke saath ghoom raha tha? Sharam nahi aayi..

 **Purvi:** Uncle..nahi..woh

 **KavinF:** tum chup raho..2-3 baar tumhe mazaak me bahu kya maan liyaa..tum sab kuch sach samajh baithi kya? Dekho…yeh hamare ghar ka mamla hai..hame akele chodd do…ho sake toh mere bête se bhi door raho…

Purvi cannot bear standing there. She rushes home in tears.

 **Kavin:** Papa..aapko Purvi se aise baat nahi karni chahiye..woh meri dost hai..

 **KavinF:** Dekha Shalini (Kavin mother) akkad nahi gayi iski…raat bhar teri maa roti rahi..aur tu kahan gaya tha? Iss ladki ke saath ghoomne..uss ladki ko sharam nahi hai..tujhe toh hai… his father insults Purvi..

 **KavinM:** Jaane dijiye naa..yeh waapas aaya hai…aap chup rahiye naa..

 **KavinF:** waapas aaya toh kya dance karoon…waapas aakar kya teer marega…kal se yahi pada rahega, aish karega baap ke paise se…..yaad rakhna…ek paisa nahi doonga…itni akad hai na..toh bahar jaa..do paise kama..phir iss ghar me aana….

Kavin feels humiliated and packs his stuff and steps out of his house. His mother cries a lot trying to stop him. Purvi is watching all this helplessly from the window of her house. She is crying continuously praying that Kavin is allright. Kavin stops below and looks up to see Purvi crying at the window. He smiles at her and walks out of the building with a bag.

Purvi rushes to Kavin's house. His mother is crying very badly and his father is standing sternly.

 **Purvi:** Aunty…Kavin…kya hua?

His mother cries even more and doesn't reply. Purvi feels embarrassed and starts walking away when Kavin's father calls her.

 **KavinF:** Purvi beta…Purvi turns to see Kavin's father crying.

His father steps to her and folds his hands apologizing.

 **KavinF:** Mujhe maaf kar do…maine tumhe bahut bura bola..

 **Purvi:** Nahi..uncle..yeh kya kar rahe hai aap…

 **KavinF:** aaj tak maine jab jab tumhe bahu bulaya..dil se bulaya hai beta…tumse achi ladki mere bête ke liye nahi hai iss duniya me….magar Kavin tumhare layak nahi hai beta….

 **Purvi:** Uncle…..

 **KavinF:** main jaanta hoon tum usse bahut pyaar karti ho….aur kahin na kahin who bhi shayad karne laga hai…magar usse tumhare layak banna hoga..apne dam pe…aur yeh who ghar ke bahar rehkar hi kar sakta hai…tum …tum uska saath toh nahi chodogi naa….

 **Purvi:** Nahi…uncle…..Kavin bahut acha hai….

 **KavinF:** Dekho…ek waada karo..Kavin ko kabhi pata nahi chalna chahiye ….maine yeh kyun kiya hai…he pats her head..

 **Purvi (tears in her eyes):** Ji uncle….Aunty aap fikar mat kijiye…mera dil kehta hai..Kavin bahut jald kuch bada karne waala hai…

 ** _So Purvi feels Kavin will do something big soon..What is that he is going to do? How will Purvi help him?_**

 ** _Thank you all for your review comments. Everyone loves Kavi I guess…I know you are all waiting for Kavin and Purvi to be Kavi…but love is not quick..there are many trials and tribulations…Keep on reading and supporting me… Love you all!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi calls up Kavin. He picks her phone in the first ring.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..tum theekh ho..kahan ho? Tumhe aunty ki kasam hai..please kuch ulta seedha mat karo..please..Kavinnn

 **Kavin:** Nahi Purvi..tum ghabrao mat..main kuch ulta nahi karoonga…ab sab kuch seedha karoonga..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin (she thanks god)…..tum kahan ho?

 **Kavin:** Pata nahi Purvi…main tumhe phone karoonga…baadme..bye..

 **Purvi:** Main intezaar karoongi phone ka…bye..

Dushyant arrives home and Purvi narrates all that happened yesterday. He meets Kavin's parents and assures them of Kavin's safety.

Dushyant manages to ask all his friends and realizes Kavin is with Daya. Dushyant goes to meet him.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..bhai..yeh sab kya ho gaya?

 **Kavin:** yeh hona hi tha ek din..meri galti hai..maine kabhi kuch seriously nahi liya..Papa theekh kehte hai..

 **Dushyant:** Uncle ne jo kaha gusse me kaha..tu bhi ghar se nikal gaya..chal tu abhi chal waapas..main tujhe lene aaya hoon..shaanti se baat karte hai..uncle maaf kar denge..kab tak gussa rahenge yaar..chal samaan kahan hai tera..

 **Kavin:** Nahi Dushu…main waapas nahi aa raha….mujhe bhi dekhna hai…paisa kamana kitna mushkil hai…

 **Dushyant:** Pagal mat bann Kavin…chal …baithke baat karte hai…uncle se maafi maang le..zidd mat kar..

 **Kavin:** Nahi bhai..yeh zidd nahi hai..maine papa ka dil dukhaya hai…main bahut sharminda hoon..main ab ghar gaya toh zindagi bhar unke saamne aankh nahi mila paoonga…dekh tu meri help kar sakta hai toh mujhe ek kaam dhoondne me madat kar..

 **Dushyant:** (smiles) theekh hai bhai..tu bhi sahi hai…main apne classes me baat karta hoon…ek instructor ki jagah khaali hai…tu karega? Paise utne nahi hai..par shuruat toh hogi…

 **Kavin:** Thanks bhai..zaroor karoonga…

 **Daya:** Dushu..tu kavin ki chinta mat kar..yeh mere saath room share kar lega…haan magar..kiraaya ..aadha kar sakta hai kya..woh kya hai na..main bhi mere papa ke paise se…

 **Kavin:** Daya..bhai tune chathh dedi hai..badi baat hai…main kiraaya de doonga….acha sunn..koi aur naukri ho..mujhe bata denaa..

 **Dushu:** bhai…tu padhai kaise karega?

 **Kavin:** waise hi jaise har saal kar raha hoon…magar iss baar sach me mehnat karoonga…

Dushu hugs Kavin. They chat for some more time and Dushyant leaves. He reaches homes and explains everything to Purvi. She is relieved and very proud of Kavin.

Soon college starts. It's the final year of the students and they all have to study hard and they have lots of assignments. Kavin has to work doubly hard as he has to clear his previous year's papers too. Everyone is surprised to see a very different Kavin – he comes to college on time, attends lectures, focuses on studies, goes to two jobs – martial arts instructor with Dushu and a part time worker at a fast food outlet.

Purvi is the happiest to see Kavin become determined, responsible and mature. They meet each other often but Kavin hardly spends time with her. She doesn't complain.

 **One Sunday**

There is a tournament going on in the city and both Dushu and Kavin are a part of it. They have been working the whole day and it's late in the afternoon, when they find time for lunch. Kavin and Dushu go to the cafeteria but see that it's almost closed.

 **Dushu:** Kya hua Kavin…khanaa khatam ho gaya.. koi baat nahi..mere paas lunch hai..chal share karte hai..

 **Kavin:** nahi yaar..tu khaale..

 **Dushu:** Arre baith..dekhoo toh aaj Purvi ne kya banaya hai..

He opens the lunch box to see lots of rotis and two boxes of vegetables. He opens one box – its Bhindi (lady fingers), Dushu makes a face..

 **Dushu:** Bhindi..yeh tere liye hai..mujhe toh bilkul pasand nahi hai….ahh..mere liye Palak hai..chal mera mooh kya dekh raha hai..khaa le..

Kavin has tears in his eyes. Purvi has sent his favorite food for him. He wipes his tears and eats the food happily.

In the evening, Purvi picks the lunch box from Dushu's bag and something falls off from the box. She picks to see a small 5-star chocolate (her favorite). She knows its Kavin who has sent it. She calls him.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Hi Kavin…thanks…

 **Kavin:** Thanks..kisliye..

 **Purvi:** 5-star ke liye..tumhe pata hai naa mujhe kitna pasand hai..

 **Kavin:** toh phir meri bhi thanks…aaj ke khaane ke liye..tumhe pata hai mujhe bhindi kitni pasand hai..

 **Purvi:** Bye..apna khayal rakhna..kal college me milte hai..

 **Kavin:** Bye Purvi…

Days pass on like this. Kavin has changed but the biggest change is he looks sad. The spark from his eyes is missing. Purvi notes this sadness and tries to do something that will change his mood.

Kavin is frustrated, life is hard for him. He cannot complain as he has chosen this life. He is really confused as he has never thought what he will actually do in life. He is thinking constantly about this one evening, when his phone rings. It's from an unknown number.

 **Kavin:** Hello..

 **Caller:** Mr Kavin Malhotra

 **Kavin:** Yes…Kavin bol raha hoon

 **Caller:** Main Arclights production company se Anshuman baat kar raha hoon. Mr Kavin aapka audition tape select ho gaya hai..Congratulations! you have won an audition for Indian Idol competition..Aapka audition slot hai 11:00 am aur venue hai…

 **Kavin(confused):** ek min..ek min..mera audition tape? Maine nahi bhejaa…yeh koi mazaak toh nahi hai naa..

 **Anshuman:** Mr Kavin..yeh joke nahi hai….2 hafte pehle aapka ek video aur registration form upload kiya hai hamare online portal pe… judges ko aapki awaaz bahut pasand aayi hai…so aap details likh ke lenge…

Kavin writes down all the details while still confused.

 **Anshuman:** aapka email id confirm kar leta hoon ….

 **Kavin:** ek min Anshuman..ek favor kar sakte ho…mera video jisne upload... kiya mujhe bata sakte ho kisne kiya

 **Anshuman:** Tumhara video jis email account se upload hua hai..woh haii….ek sec….yes…some dush1990 ...okay.. see you soon for the audition..congrats once again!

Kavin cannot believe his luck. He has been selected for Indian Idol. It strikes him that Dushyant has done all this. He calls up Dushyant…

 **Dushyant:** Bhai…kya baat hai..

 **Kavin:** Bhai…jaldi aa..abhi ke abhi aa…ek news deni hai tujhe..

 **Dushyant:** kya baat hai..tu bahut excited lag raha hai..lottery lag gayi kya…

 **Kavin:** Arre..woh sab baadme..pehle abhi ke abhi aa..maine poore gang ko bulaya hai…

 **Dushyant:** Kya yaar..party hai kya? Theekh hai aata hoon…20-25 mins me..

 **Kavin:**..acha sun..Purvi…Purvi ko bhi saath leke aa…

 **Dushu:** Purvi..baba ko mandir leke gayi hai..

Dushyant reaches Kavin's and Daya's room. There is darkness. He enters and there is a shower of confetti and shouts of laughter. Kavin hugs his best friend tightly. Everyone is clapping and hooting.

 **Dushyant:** Oye…shaant ho jaooo..baat kya hai…bhai…pagal ho gaya hai kya..

 **Kavin:** Dushu…mere bhai….tu nahi jaanta tune kya kiya hai..itna bada surprise….he kisses him on his cheeks…

 **Dushu:** Tera screw dheela toh nahi ho gaya..kis baat ki itni khushi mana raha hai..bata toh

 **Kavin:** Bhaiiii..mera Indian Idol me selection ho gaya ! agle hafte audition hai….

 **Dushyant (very happy):** Kya…sach…congrats yaar..he picks up Kavin in happiness…

 **Kavin:** Yeh sab kuch..yeh khushi..yeh sab teri wajah se hua hai…thanks bhai..Kavin gets emotional..

 **Dushu:** Tu mujhe kyun thanks bol raha hai..

 **Kavin:** Ab banne ki koshish mat kar..main khud kabhi itna bada kadam nahi uthata…magar tune…tune..mera video aur form post kiya….he wipes his tears and hugs him again..

Dushyant hugs him back and wipes his tears too. They all celebrate the good news. Dushu reaches home late at night. Kavin has informed Purvi about this news, she is very happy. She wants to tell it to his parents but Kavin wants this to be a surprise. He wants to try out his luck at the auditions first.

 **Purvi:** Dushu…aaj kitna acha din hai…finally Kavin ka talent duniya ke saamne aayega….

 **Dushu:** haan who toh me..badi news hai..tujhe kab pata chala..

 **Purvi:** Bas abhi Kavin ka phone aaya tha…

 **Dushu:** Purviiiiiiii..baith idhar tujhse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Purvi:** Bolo..kya baat hai..

 **Dushu(pulls Purvi's ears):** Mera password kaise pata chala tujhe?

 **Purvi:** (in pain)..Aaahhhh…kya password?

 **Dushu:** Dekh tu mujhe ullu nahi bana sakti..main jaanta hoon tune Kavin ki video upload ki aur form bhara…phir meri email id se kyun kiya?

 **Purvi:** Ouchh..kaan chodo pehle….haan…maine hi kiya..mujhse dekha nahi gaya..Kavin badal gaya hai..magar udaas hai..woh samajh nahi paa raha life ke saath kya kare…uski asli khushi music me hai..aur main jaanti hoon Dushu..woh bahut talented hai….woh shayad kabhi akele aisa nahi karta..isliye maine thodi madat kar di…

 **Dushu:** Haan..lekin meri id se kyun?

 **Purvi:** Tumne dekha nahi aaj kal mujhse zyaada madat nahi leta..pata usse acha nahi lagta..agar usse pata chala maine yeh sab kiya hai..toh bura maan jaata…usse lagta main koi ehsaan kar rahi hoon..main uska dil nahi dukhaana chahti..isliye tumhare naam se..please tum usse mat batao..Dushu

 **Dushyant (tears in eyes):** Tum kitna pyaar karti ho usse…yeh jaante huye bhi ki who shayad nahi karta….tum sach me pagal ho..main bhagwaan se hamesha yehi kahoonga..tumhe tumhara pyaar mil jaye…

 **Purvi:** Main usse pyaar karti hoon..isliye koi umeed nahi rakhti hoon..main bas use khush dekhna chahti hoon…

 **Dushu:** waise ..agar who select ho gaya..toh tune apne hi pair pe kulhadi maar li hai..

 **Purvi:** Who kaise?

 **Dushu:** Dekh ..pehle se hi college ki saari ladkiyan uspe marti hai..ab poore India ki ladkiyan marengi uspe…tera patta toh cut !

Purvi hits him with a pillow….They both laugh together !

 **Night time before audition**

 **Kavin (thinking):** Kal mera audition hai…hey bhagwan bas itna pray karta hoon..apna best kar sakoon..maa papa ka naam uncha kar sakoon…Aur….Purvi ki mehnat paani me na jaane doon..mujhe pata hai Purvi..yeh sab tum hi kar rahi ho mere liye...kyun karti ho mujhse itna pyaar? Maine kya kiya hai tumhare liye aaj tak….ek waada apne aap se karta hoon…tumhara vishwaas kam hone nahi doonga….

He sleeps and has a dream where everyone is screaming **Kavin! Kavin! Kavin…..**

 ** _So..Kavin is finally going to do something big..will he succeed? Read on to know more…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Audition day:**

It's the morning of the audition. Kavin is busy preparing to go for the audition, mentally singing the song for the event. Dushyant and Purvi arrive to wish him luck. Purvi gets breakfast for all. He is nervous and cannot even eat his breakfast.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..kuch khaa lo…bhooke pet gaana nahi gaa paoge…

 **Kavin:** Nahi Purvi..bhookh nahi hai..sach me..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe pata hai …aisa hi lagta hai….lekin 5 min ke liye chup chaap yahan baitho. Kavin sits reluctantly, she gives him his breakfast. He starts to eat and then looks at her.

 **Kavin:** Tum bhi khaoo

 **Dushu:** Isne ghar pe khaa liya..jaldi kar nikalna hai….

They prepare to leave, Purvi halts them. She ties the temple sacred thread.

 **Purvi:** All the best Kavin…mujhe pata hai..tum select ho jaooge…

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi….tum bhi chalo naa…

 **Purvi:** who baba ko check up ke liye lekar jaana hai..Dushu hai naa tumhare saath…Soon Kavin and Dushu leave. Purvi prays to God for Kavin's success.

Dushu and Kavin reach the audition venue and after completing the entry formalities, they wait in line for his turn. Kavin is nervous and feels his throat going dry.

 **Dushu:** Kya baat hai Kavin..nervous ho?

 **Kavin:** nahi…nahi toh….

 **Dushu:** Dekh bhai..yeh tera pehla chance hai..isske baad aise mauke aayenge ya nahi pata nahi..magar iss chance ko waste mat karna..

Kavin understands but seeing the huge crowd he begins to panic. He thinks all negative that he is not a good singer, the judges will reject him and he is a loser. Dushyant looks at his panic and silently calls Purvi.

There are just 5 participants left before Kavin's turn. They have already waited for long hours, it's very hot and Kavin's nervousness has not decreased a bit. He is constantly wiping his sweat, feels his throat is dry and is not able to remember his lyrics.

Dushyant asks him to calm down and sit. He sits with his hands on his head. He feels a warm and soft hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Purvi. Unknowingly he feels as if a great weight has been removed. He stands up with a smile and surprise on his face.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tum…yahan..

 **Purvi:** Aanaa pada..tumhara itna khaas din hai…

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi..pata nahi…bahut acha laga tumhe yahan dekhke..

 **Dushu:** Purvi..isse zara samjha..yeh bahut nervous hai..main 5 min me aaya..he leaves them alone.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…tum ghabrao mat..yaad karo..tum college ke rockstar ho…tum jab gaate ho sab log khush ho jaate saath jhoomte hai..aur haan..sabse important baat….agar tum select ho gaye..toh socho…kitni ladkiyan tumpe marengi…sab chillayenge tumhare naam pe…"I Love You Kavinnnn" kehke…

 **Kavin (smiles):** acha….tum bhi chillaogi?

Purvi blushes.

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi..tum nahi jaanti…mujhe bahut himmat mili tumhe dekhke…he still looks sad a bit.

 **Purvi (looking at his face):** Arre…itna lamba bhashan diya ..phir bhi chehra utra hua hai..

 **Kavin:** Who…agar mera guitar hota toh..he looks sad again.

Purvi lifts his face with her hand and smiles at him.

 **Purvi:** bas itni si baat….yahi ruko…Purvi comes back with a guitar

Kavin' s face lights up and he gets excited to see a guitar.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..yeh..guitar..kiski hai….he tries playing it. Its tuned perfectly as his old guitar.

 **Purvi:** Tumhari hai ofcourse….yeh meri aur Dushu ke taraf se tumhara advance happy bday gift hai..

 **Kavin:** sach…thanks Purvi. He hugs her. She holds him tight. Kavin gets the same cozy feeling. The organizer calls out Kavin's name, he wipes his tears and goes in cheerfully waving out to Purvi. Dushu joins her and they both show thumbs up sign to him.

Kavin walks in for his audition- a different man now. Full of happiness and confidence.

Purvi and Dushu wait outside with bated breath. Dushu is biting his nails while Purvi is calm.

 **Dushu:** Purvi…tujhe tension nahi ho rahi hai..

 **Purvi (smiling):** Nahi..mujhe pata hai…Kavin audition clear karega..mujhe bharosa hai uspe..

Inside the judges are discussing among themselves after Kavin's performance. Kavin again starts getting nervous and closes his eyes. He can picture Purvi's words, her smile, her confidence in him. He opens his eyes to see the judges looking at him.

The door opens and Kavin steps outside jumping and punching in the air. Dushu looks at him and runs to him. They both hug and jump. Kavin is crying. He has got selected !

 **Dushu:** Bhai…sach me..bahut khush hoon yaar….congrats

 **Kavin:** Dushu…main select ho gaya….main select ho gaya….He cries and hugs him.

Purvi silently thanks God and wipes her own tears. Kavin sees Purvi and comes near her smiling.

 **Purvi:** Congrats Kavin..maine kaha tha naa..tum select ho jaoge….

 **Kavin:** Haan Purvi…tumne kaha thaa..Thank you….

The organizer calls Kavin to complete some formalities and to give him details about the competition. Kavin leaves, Dushu looks at Purvi who is feeling dizzy. He holds her and makes her sit on a chair.

 **Dushu:** Ab toh paani peelo…subah se tumne kuch khaya aur piya nahi hai…

 **Purvi:** Nahi…main theekh hoon..shaam ko aarti ke baad vrat todongi.

She finally cries, happy tears. Dushu holds her and fears for Purvi. Her love for Kavin is increasing day by day while Kavin has not yet acknowledged it. Dushu feels a strange fear for Purvi, he feels she will not be able to mend her heart if gets broken. He silently prays to God – to give Purvi her love.

 **Night**

Kavin cannot sleep. He is thinking about what happened in the morning. He still cannot believe what has happened with him. He is just not sleepy and wants to talk it out with somebody. He turns to see Daya snoring away on his bed.

He comes out to the balcony and dials the only person he knows will understand him.

 **Purvi (** sleepy): Helllooooo..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…so rahi thi kya..sorry..

 **Purvi (jumping):** Nahi…bolo na Kavin..tum theekh ho…

 **Kavin:** Main theekh hoon..bas neend nahi aa rahi thi…

 **Purvi:** hmm…tumhari neend udd gayi…aaj hi..aur kitne rounds hai..tab kya karoge?

 **Kavin:** tab bhi tumhara sar khaoonga….aur kya karoonga..sach me Purvi..ek tum hi ho jo mujhe samajhti ho..jisse mujhpar itna bharosa hai..

 **Purvi (smiles):** tum talented ho Kavin….dekhna tum hi iss saal ke indian idol banoge..acha agle round ke liye gaana socha tumne?

 **Kavin:** main bahut confused hoon..kya gaoon…judges ne kaha hai koi fast song gaana hai..tum hi batao naa kya gaoon…

They continue talking late in the night. They both discuss various songs and finally narrow down to two.

 **Purvi:** great ! inn dono songs ko practice karo…phir tumhare doston se bhi pucho kaunsa acha rahega..

 **Kavin (looks at the time):** Ohh..Purvi..maine time toh dekha hi nahi…chalo so jaoo..maine tumhari neend kharab kar di..

Kavin says bye and goes to sleep. He looks at Purvi's photo in his mobile and places his finger on her dimple. He brings it closer to his lips but stops and smiles at it.

 **Kavin:** Gudnight Purvi….

Purvi on the other side looks at Kavin's picture and kisses it.

 **Purvi:** I love you kavin…she wipes her tears.

 _ **Purvi loves Kavin unconditionally. How long will she be patient? Kavin also at some level has started loving Purvi..will he recognize this love?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Telecast of audition tape on TV**

Purvi goes to Kavin's house and insists them to watch the first episode of Indian Idol. His mother is interested to see it but his father is reading newspaper. At one point they show Kavin's audition and his mother jumps from her chair.

 **KavinM:** Suniye..dekhiye..apna Kavin…TV pe..

Kavin's father looks up from the newspaper. He is shocked to see Kavin as a participant. They watch his audition where he is singing soulfully with a guitar. They cry tears of joy when they hear judges praising him and he gets selected. The last scene of Kavin that they show is him hugging Dushu and crying.

Kavin's mother is overwhelmed and goes to the God's small temple at their house. She thanks God and prays for Kavin's success. Purvi calls up Kavin and asks him to speak to his mother.

 **KavinM:** heloo..beta…Kavin….tu theekh hai na…tune bataya kyun nahi tu Indian Idol me gaya hai..

 **Kavin:** main theekh hoon maa….main aap logon ko surprise dena chahta tha..

 **KavinM:** yeh le..apne papa se baat kar..

 **KavinF:** Mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai..time waste kar raha hai..

 **Kavin:** Koi baat nahi maa..aap dono kaise ho?

 **KavinM:** theekh hai beta…tumhari yaad aati hai..aaja na milne mujhe..

 **Kavin:** Mujhe bhi yaad aati hai maa..lekin papa se waada kiya hai naa…tum meri fikar mat karna…apna khayal rakhna…

 **Purvi:** Dekha aunty..maine kaha tha naa…Kavin kuch bada karega…

At night Kavin calls Purvi and thanks her.

 **Purvi:** Tum kuch zyaada hi thank you nahi kar rahe ho aaj kal..

 **Kavin:** acha thank you nahi chahiye..toh kya chahiye…

 **Purvi (in mind):** Bas …mujhe pyaar de do…

 **Purvi:** ahh…ek coffee treat ho jaye…kal milte hai..

 **Kavin:** Kal nahi…2 din baad rounds shuru ho jayenge…mujhe kal se sab ke saath Hotel me rehna hoga…ab shayad who log friends aur family se baat nahi karne denge zyaada…

 **Purvi:** Ohhh…theekh hai…koi baat nahi….tumhe jab time mile mujhe phone kar lena..Bye..

Dushu has overheard everything. He comes to her. She looks a bit sad.

 **Dushu:** Kya baat hai…sad lag rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi..woh Kavin kal se sab contestants ke saath hotel me rahega..abhi competition shuru hoga toh who log friends and family se contact kam kar denge..

 **Dushu:** Purvi….tum itna pareshan kyun ho rahi ho….tum Kavin ke kaamo me itna busy ho gayi ho..tumne kal apna assignment bhi submit nahi kiya..

 **Purvi (remembers):** Ohh haan…main toh bhool hi gayi….koi baat nahi..pehli baar aisa hua hai..main Sir se baat kar loongi.

 **Dushu:** Kya? Dekho apne aap ko…tumhe nahi lagta tumhara apne kaam aur padhai se dhyaan hatt raha hai…tum yeh kya kar rahi ho…mujhe pata hai tum usse pyaar karti ho…lekin tum dheere dheere pagal ho jaogi…aisa hi chalta raha toh..

 **Purvi: (frustrated)** Main kya karoon Dushu….main..main uske bina nahi jee sakti….(crying)…main sirf usse khush dekhna chahti hoon…mujhe apni koi parwaah nahi hai….

 **Dushu:** (comforting her) Purvi..pyaar apni jagah hai….main bhi tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon…magar aise nahi…uski khushi me apni khushi mat dhoondo Purvi..woh toh jaanta bhi nahi hai ki tum usse pyaar karti ho…

 **Purvi (bowing her head in shame):** Dushu…maine…usse bata diya hai..ki ..ki..main usse pyaar karti hoon..

 **Dushyant (shocked):** Kya? Purvi?...tumne…usne kya kaha..woh bhi tumse pyaar?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..usne abhi tak jawaab nahi diya..sach pucho toh maine hi usse mana kiya…koi jawaab dene se…main usse koi jawaab nahi umeed kar rahi hoon..main usse pyaar karti thi, karti hoon aur karti rahoongi..

 **Dushyant (concerned):** yeh tumne theekh nahi kiya…tumne jaldbaazi ki Purvi..aur agar tumne pyaar ka izhaar kiya hi hai..tum aise kaise bina jawaab maange aa gayi…yeh galat hai….kal ko Kavin kisi aur se pyaar karne laga…toh kya tum seh paaogi? Bolo Purvi?

 **Purvi (hugs Dushyant with fear):** Mujhe nahi pata….mujhe sach me nahi pata…she cries again..

 **Dushyant (concerned and thinking):** hey bhagwan..yeh ladki kahin pagal na ho jaye…isse iska pyaar de dena bhagwan…

The first two –three rounds go smoothly for Kavin and he reaches the top 15. He is already popular because of his charm, good looks and his singing. Every week his vote share increases and most of it is from young girls.

He is hot topic of discussion in their colony, college. Purvi gets jealous when she sees girls falling over Kavin's pictures/posters and discussing about him. Soon Kavin enters the top 10. From now on the rounds and competition will be tough and each week's vote will decide elimination of contestants.

Kavin still talks with Purvi but the conversations are very brief and mostly related to his competition. The rules are strict and they cannot meet each other.

 **Friends special episode:**

One of the episode is a friends special episode. His gang gets invited to be on the show. Purvi is excited to be on the show after all she will see him after a long time. They all meet Kavin and in excitement of seeing him after a long time, the gang spends a lot of time with him. Purvi hardly gets a chance to say a proper Hi to him, the guys surround him.

By the time Purvi gets closer to Kavin, the organisers ask the friends to vacate the green room as the show is about to start. Purvi manages to say a quick 'Best of luck' to him. They all sit in the audience and enjoy the show. Its Kavin's turn to sing and Purvi sees many young girls screaming 'I Love you' to him and holding up his pictures. She smiles, its his dream come true moment.

After Kavin's performance, the anchor asks him few questions about his friends.

 **Anchor:** So Kavin..hamesha ki tarah badhiya performance…aaj ke special performance ka raaz..

 **Kavin:** Thank you…who aaj bahut dino baad apne friends se mila hoon….toh unke liye…his gang hoots and claps..

 **Anchor:** aapki toh poori gang aayi hai..acha inme se sabse achi dosti kiske saath hai..kaun hai jo appko sabse zyaada pyara hai..aapka sabse kareebi..

The gang shouts "DUSHYANT"….

 **Kavin (looks at Purvi):** sabhi mere ache dost hai..magar…Dushyant mera bhai hai….

The anchor calls up Dushyant on stage and asks him few more questions on Kavin. After some light talk Dushyant goes back..

 **Anchor:** Chalo…yeh toh aapka bhai hai..waise Kavin..aap kaafi popular hai…studio me har hafte itni saari ladkiyan aati hai aapko dekhne..magar aapki koi "special friend" hai kya?

 **Kavin (blushes):** Special friend…..nahi…abhi tak toh nahi…. All the girls scream and hoot for him…

Purvi feels odd. She is not his special friend.

 **Anchor:** Acha…toh aapke jo co-contestants hai…inme kaunsi ladki aapko achi lagti hai..i mean nature wise, talent wise..

 **Kavin:** Yeh bahut tough hai..sabhi bahut ache hai..the audience boos him..

 **Judge:** Kavin..tum aise asaani se nahi choot sakte…tumhe ek ko chunna hoga…

All the audience yell his name **Kavin! Kavin…**

 **Kavin (under pressure):** Okay…waise hum sab log ek doosre ko bahut kam jaante hai..magar phir bhi mujhe Muskaan ki awaaz bahut pasand hai…

 **Audience:** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The camera shows Muskaan – a very beautiful looking girl.. she appears shy…

Purvi feels an arrow in her heart.

After all the singers finish their performance, the judges announce the next round – a duet singing round. The judges decide the pairs. There are 5 boys and 5 girls and the judges announce each pair and ask them to stand next to each other.

 **Judge:** And the last and most beautiful looking and talented pair is – **KAVINNNN and MUSKAAANNN….**

They both get up , walk and smile at each other. The camera shows all pairs and stays longer at Kavin-Muskaan Jodi.

The show producers look at the response from the audience and discuss among themselves.

 **Producer:** next week Kavin-Muskaan pe highlight karo..ek kaam karte hai..saare pair ko dates pe bhejte hai..practice sessions record karte hai..inko romantic couple bana dete hai…

The gang returns home together in a train. They are talking about the show, the performances..

 **Pankaj:** yaar Kavin ki toh nikal padi..woh Muskaan kitni sundar hai…

 **Abhijit:** Haan…unki Jodi ekdum mast hai..made for each other types..

 **Pankaj:** Kavin ko waise bhi aisi ladki hi suit karegi..modern, tall, beautiful…yaar agli baar Muskaan ke saath ek selfie khichwaaonga….

Dushyant quietly gets up from his seat and goes next to Purvi who is looking outside the window. He knows she is controlling her tears.

 **Pankaj:** Arre Dushu..yahan aa na….kya mast joke bola..Daya ne..

Next morning, Dushu wakes up to see Purvi has left house early. He checks her room and sees that her pillow is wet with her tears. He looks on with a worried expression.

He quickly gets ready and goes to the college library. He sees her seated at her usual table, busy writing something.

 **Dushyant:** Itni subah subah..yahan kya kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi (without looking up):** Wos iss hafte kuch notes pending the…kal hi bacho ke exams khatam huye..unke extra tutions ke chakkar me time hi nahi mila…

 **Dushyant:** Mujhe dekho Purvi….

 **Purvi (doesn't look up):** Dushu..15 min me lecture hai…tumne nashta kiya..maine table pe rakha tha..

Dushyant shuts her book and forcefully lifts her face. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying the whole night.

 **Dushyant:** Tum raat bhar nahi soyi naa..Purvi…mujhe fikar ho rahi hai…main..main Kavin se baat karoon…

 **Purvi:** Nahi…tum usko kuch nahi kahoge…tum kahoge bhi kya…..meri bahen tumse pyaar karti hai..bechari pe thoda taras khao aur badle me pyaar karo…

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..ek baar baat toh karne do…

 **Purvi:** Maine kaha naa…main theekh ho jaoongi…tum chalo…5 min me lecture hai…

 **** ** _Will Kavin-Muskaan story work out? How will Purvi cope up with this heart break? What will Dushyant do?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rehersal for duet song in Indian idol**

The producers give the couples some dance steps while singing their song. Kavin and Muskaan will be singing the popular love song "Pehla nasha, Pehla Khumar". Kavin is uncomfortable doing the steps with Muskaan. They take a break.

 **Muskaan:** Kavin..relax…tum itna nervous kyun ho? I am sure yeh pehli baar toh kisi ladki ke saath nahi kar rahe ho..

 **Kavin:** Nahi …aisi baat nahi..bas thoda odd feel kar raha hoon..

 **Muskaan:** haan jaanti hoon..mujhe bhi odd lag raha hai..yeh mere boyfriend ka favorite song hai…mujhe uski yaad aa jaati hai..

 **Kavin:** Tumhara boyfriend hai?

 **Muskaan:** Haan…magar ab darr lagta hai..jis tarah se yeh log hamari Jodi ko dikha rahe hai..kahin mera boyfriend bhaag na jaaye…she laughs..waise tumhari koi girlfriend nahi hai?

 **Kavin (blushes):** nahi…nahi hai…

 **Muskaan:** jhooth mat bolo..main nahi maanti…tum jis tarah sharmate ho..kuch toh baat hai..batao naa..

 **Kavin:** actually meri dost hai..i mean sabse achi dost hai..hum bachpan se saath hai…..mujhe kabhi laga nahi main usse pyaar karta hoon…magar jab se competition me aaya hoon..uske liye bahut bechain hoon….bas usse dekhna chahta hoon..milna chahta hoon….main usse bahut miss karta hoon..yeh kya hai mujhe nahi pata..shayad uski aadat hai..

 **Muskaan:** oh come on..you are in love Kavin….admit it…aadat toh har cheez ki hoti hai..magar jaise tumne uske bare me mujhe bataya..tumhari aankhon me ek chamak aa gayi..tumhare awaaz me mithaas aur chehre pe ek sweet smile aa gayi…tum usse bahut pyaar karte ho….tumne bataya kabhi usse?

 **Kavin:** kya…sach me…tumhe lagta hai..yeh pyaar hai?

 **Muskaan:** Kavin..hum dono abhi abhi dost bane hai..magar meri baat maano..yeh pyaar hi hai..bata do usko..

Kavin refuses to believe he is in love.

The director calls them for the shoot. They take their positions. Kavin is still thinking about what Muskaan said. She notices him looking lost.

 **Muskaan:** Kavin..suno…jab hum dance karenge, toh usko yaad karne ki koshish karo..apni aankhen bandh karo..

Kavin takes her advice, closes his eyes and pictures Purvi's face. The music starts, he opens his eyes and is astonished to see Purvi in place of Muskaan. He does the dance routine imagining Purvi and everyone on the shoot is amazed at Kavin's singing and the whole act.

The judges appreciate and give them a standing ovation for the act. They receive the highest marks in the round and some more jibes at their romantic pairing.

 **Muskaan:** Wow Kavin..sach me bahut hi acha gaya tumne aaj….toh tumhe uska chehra dikha?

 **Kavin:** Muskaan..Thanks..you know what..tum sahi ho..I am in love…I am in love…

 **Telecast of romantic episode on TV**

Kavin's mother calls Purvi to watch the episode with her. Purvi goes reluctantly. Kavin looks very handsome in his jacket and jeans. He does the whole act with a dreamy face and a gorgeous smile. Purvi imagines them both in the dance and blushes. Her thoughts are broken when Kavin's mother nudges her..

 **KavinM:** Purvi dekh dekh..judges ne full marks diye…inn dono ki Jodi bahut achi hai….yeh muskaan kitni pyaari hai…dono kitne cute lag rahe hai…sach me..iss ladki ke aate hi Kavin ki kismat chamak gayi..she says in her excitement.

Purvi's dreams come crashing down. Kavin's mother favours Muskaan. She looks on the screen, Muskaan is whispering something in his ears and he appears to be blushing.

At night, she is up in the terrace all alone. Dushyant walks upto her.

 **Dushu:** Purvi….tu kya kar rahi hai yahan..itni raat ko..main toh darr gaya tha…

 **Purvi:** Dushu…tumhe lagta hai..Kavin ko mujhse pyaar nahi hai?

 **Dushu:** yeh kaisa sawaal hai..tum yeh sab kya soch rahi ho…bahut der ho gayi hai..chalo so jaate hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Dushu…mujhe sach me jaanna hai….kya main uske layak nahi hoon? Aaj aunty ne bhi kaha..Kavin ki Jodi Muskaan ke saath achi lagti hai..

 **Dushu:** tum aunty ki baton ka bura maan gayi? unko toh har sundar ladki Kavin ke liye achi lagti hai..

 **Purvi(angry):** Toh tum bhi maante ho main sundar nahi hoon?

 **Dushu:** Purvi….paaglon jaisi baat mat kar..yeh kya ho gaya hai tujhe..he holds her shoulders…

 **Purvi (screaming):** Haan..pagal ho gayi hoon..Pagal…main kisike pyaar ke layak nahi hoon…kyunki main sundar nahi hoon, nahi hoon main modern….main pagal hoon..pagal hoon..she breaks down..

Dushyant holds a weak Purvi in his arms. Her confidence in herself is shattered. She has become emotionally weak due to her blind love for Kavin. She had thought she could spend the whole life just loving him, not expecting anything in return. Her best plans lay in complete disarray.

Atlast Purvi sleeps. Dushyant is pacing up and down the terrace not sure what to do. Finally he makes a decision and calls up Kavin.

The hotel staff puts him through Kavin. A sleepy and tired Kavin picks up the phone.

 **Kavin (sleepy):** Heloo….

 **Dushyant:** hello Kavin…Dushyant bol raha hoon…

 **Kavin:** Bhai..raat ke 3 baje hai..sab theekh hai naa…maa papa…yaah tumhare baba toh kuch nahi hua na..

 **Dushu:** Nahi..Kavin..woh sab theekh hai..main tujhse kuch aur baat karna chahta hoon..

 **Kavin:** Bhai..abhi nahi…der raat 1 baje tak shooting thi…

 **Dushu:** acha main kal mil sakta hoon kya..bas 5 min..

 **Kavin:** Kal…haan …who kuch interview hai channel waalo ka..hotel me..toh tum aa jaoo..main mauka dekhke mil loonga…

Next day Dushu reaches the hotel. Kavin slips away during lunch break to meet Dushu in a shop.

 **Kavin:** Dushu..kaisa hai bhai…tu theekh hai..Purvi kaisi hai…mujhse naraaz hogi naa..kitne dino se baat nahi ho paayi..

 **Dushu:** Kavin…Purvi ki halat theekh nahi hai…

 **Kavin (concerned):** Kya hua Purvi ko?

 **Dushu:** Kavin…usne apna poora confidence kho diya hai..tumhare pyaar me….

 **Kavin (confused):** Kya bol rahe ho? Mere pyaar me?

 **Dushu:** usne mujhe bata diya…usne tumhe "I love you" kaha naa…aur tumne koi jawaab nahi diya..ab use lagta hai..ki tumne isliye jawab nahi diya kyunki who tumhare laayak nahi hai….woh poori tarah toot chuki hai…Use bacha lo…

 **Kavin:** haan..maine jawaab nahi diyaa..kyunki tab mujhe khud pata nahi thaa..aur usne khud mujhse jawaab dene ko mana kiya..

 **Dushu:** Toh ab de de jawaab bhai…uska confusion door ho jayega…

 **Kavin (surprised):** Dushu..aise kaise…mera competition chal raha hai…iske beech me?..main pehle se hi bahut pressure me hoon..tension me hoon…tu meri musibat aur mat badha..

 **Dushu (getting angry):** musibat? Ab Purvi tujhe musibat lagne lagi?….isi musibat ki wajah se aaj tu yahan hai…Purvi ne teri video upload ki..Purvi ne apni padhai ke paise se guitar kharidi..tere har episode ke liye subah se sham tak vrat rakhti hai…aur tu usse musibat keh raha hai…theekh hai Kavin..mujhe tera jawaab mil gaya…All the best…He walks away angrily from there..

 **Kavin:** Dushu..meri baat sunn…mera yeh matlab nahi hai…he gets angry and dials Purvi's number.

Purvi is in the library, when she gets Kavin's call.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..tum…kya hua? Sab theekh hai? Ek min main library me hoon…mujhe bahar aane do..

 **Kavin (angry):** mere paas zyaada time nahi hai Purvi…tum jaanti ho na..yeh competition mere liye kitna zaroori hai….toh phir Dushu ke saamne yeh natak kyun kar rahi ho…jab uss din tumne 'I love you' kaha thaa toh tumhi ne mujhe mana kiya tha jawaab dene se..

 **Purvi:** kavin..meri baat..

 **Kavin: (angry):** Tum meri baat sunoh…tum kya jataana chahti ho..ki tum bahut mahaan ho..ehsaan kiya mujhpe..tumhare saare ehsaan Dushu abhi abhi gina kar gaya hai mujhe…meri ek baat maano..meri itni bhi fikar mat karo…main jo kuch bhi karoonga apne dam pe kar loonga..tumhari koi zaroorat nahi hai mujhe..good bye!

Kavin is really angry and frustrated. He bangs his fist hard on the wall and cries.

Purvi stands there stunned at Kavin's outburst. She collects her things, walks out of the library and goes home walking all the way. She does all the housework like a robot, cancels her tutions for the day and waits for Dushu.

Dushu arrives in great anger. Purvi gives him a glass of water.

 **Dushu:** Purvi..main..aaj..

 **Purvi:** kavin se milne gaye the…

 **Dushu (shocked):** Tumhe kaise pata?

 **Purvi:** Kavin ne jawaab de diya mujhe aaj…who…mujhse pyaar nahi karta…

 **Dushu (sad):** Kya? Purvi…tum theekh ho?

 **Purvi (angry):** Meri fikar karna chod do…tumne kyun Kavin ko yeh sab bataya? Who samajhta hai maine ehsaan kiya hai uspe…mere pyaar ko..usne ehsaan kaha Dushu…

 **Dushu:** Purvi..woh sab..aise hi mooh se nikal gaya…mera who matlab nahi tha…main tumhe nahi kho sakta..meri baat samjho..

 **At night**

 **Purvi (thinking):** Thank you Kavin…aaj tumne jawaab de diya…sach boloon..toh zindagi roz bahut mushkil se kaat rahi thi…mujhe laga tha..ek tarfaa pyaar ke saath jee loongi…magar bahut dard deta hai..tumne mujhe chutkara de diya..

 **Kavin (thinking):** Purvi..main jaanta hoon..maine tumhara dil dukhaya hai aaj…mujhe maaf kar dena..magar main tumhari haalat aur bigaadna nahi chahta tha…abhi main apne zindagi me kuch bhi nahi bana hoon….sirf pyaar ke sahare zindagi nahi jee sakte…Mujhe mere sapne pe focus karna hai..bas thoda aur intezaar aur phir dekho main hamari zindagi pyaar aur khushiyon se bhar doonga..I promise.

 **Dushu(thinking):** mera dil nahi manta ki Kavin purvi se pyaar nahi karta..aaj maine uske aankhon me Purvi ke liye pyaar, tadap, ek bechaini dekhi..phir usne aisa kyun kaha?…hey bhagwaan inn dono ki beech ke dooriyan jaldi mitaa do…

 ** _Is Kavin right to wait for love till he becomes something in life? Will Purvi overcome Kavin's love now that she feels he doesn't love him?_**

 ** _Many many readers have requested me to put an end to Purvi's misery and make her one with Kavin…Yes, I want that too but love stories are not so easy..if its easy its not love…please be patient..a couple of chapters more then we all can celebrate a grand 'Kavi' sammelan (haha joke).._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading and reviewing..Bye_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Morning:**

Its another day and another shoot for Kavin. Dushu has hardly slept at night, he wakes up and sees that Purvi is in the kitchen making tea and breakfast.

 **Purvi:** Dushu..aaj jaldi uth gaye tum? Acha hai..jaao brush kar lo..nashta garam hai..tumhara favorite – Idli chutney…chalo milkar khaate hai…jaldi karo

Purvi looks and acts normal. Dushu gets ready and comes to the kitchen to have his tea. Purvi has served breakfast to her dad. She places two plates on the table and serves both herself and Dushu breakfast. He watches her eating her breakfast.

 **Dushu:** Purvi…aaj toh Kavin ka shoot hai naa..toh tumne…vrat?

 **Purvi (continues eating):** Mere vrat rakhne se kya hone waala hai…who sab kuch apne talent aur kismat ke dam pe kar raha hai…main hi pagal thi..chalo …aaj assignment submit karna hai..maine tumhari assignment tumhare bag me rakh di hai…

Dushyant leaves for college with her. She is slowly back to her routine – attending lectures, studying in library, making notes. She avoids any conversation about Kavin and Dushu is relieved that she has accepted finally that Kavin does not love her.

 **Indian Idol shoot**

Kavin is not in a good mood after his fight with Dushu and Purvi. He constantly thinks about the harsh words he said to Purvi. He checks his phone for "Best of luck" message and a missed call that Purvi would send him without fail. He finds no message from her.

Kavin is called for the rehersals, he forgets his lines. He practices again and during the final take before the judges he sings out of tune, forgets his lyrics – basically gives a hopeless performance.

 **Judge:** Kavin..yeh ab tak aapka hi nahi but poore show ka sabse kharab performance thaa..mujhe lagta hai…tum race se bahar ho jaooge…

The judges pass some more humiliating comments and Kavin finds himself in bottom 3 performers for the week. Since he is in top 6, the next round is very critical. The bottom performers get a last chance to perform. If they do not get good points from the judges and audience, they will be voted out of the show.

 **Episode telecast**

Kavin's mother calls Purvi to watch the episode with her. Purvi lies to aunty about a test for which she has to study. Nowadays many people of her building gather at Kavin's house to watch Indian Idol together. Normally there is lots of clapping and cheering when Kavin is on the screen, but tonight there is silence.

They are all disappointed that Kavin is in bottom 3 and this may be his elimination. Everyone is discussing about his performance as they leave his house. Dushu switches the TV off and feels bad for him. He somehow feels responsible for this. If he would not have had this fight, maybe his brother would have given his best.

Purvi comes out of her room and sees Dushu looking tensed and sad.

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai Dushu….building me itni shaanti kyun hai..aaj episode nahi aaya kya?

 **Dushu:** Purvi..woh Kavin ka performance aaj bahut kharab thaa…judges ne use bottom 3 me daala hai..shayad agle episode me who competition se bahar ho jayega..

 **Purvi (worried):** kya…Kavin ka sapna toot jayega…nahi Dushu..aisa nahi ho sakta…yeh ..yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai….main kavin se maafi maangoongi….maine kyun aisa kiya…

 **Dushu:** Nahi Purvi..galti meri hai…mujhe Kavin se baat nahi karni chahiye thi…who shayad disturb ho gaya…..samajh nahi aa raha main kya karoon..

 **Late at night**

 **Purvi (thinking):** kya ho gaya yeh sab? Kavin..kahi eliminate..nahi…aisa hua toh uska dil toot jayega…kahin usne music hi chodd diya toh? Sab meri galti hai….jab maine hi usse mana kiya tha jawaaab dene se…phir maine kyun aise behave kiya…aur…aaj toh maine vrat bhi nahi rakha…kahin isliye toh Kavin..mujhe usse baat karni hogi…magar kaise karoon…who bura maan gaya toh…

 **Kavin(thinking):** yeh sab mere saath hona hi thaa..maine Purvi ka dil dukhaya…uska jisse main pyaar karta hoon..uska dil dukhaya jo mujhse sabse zyaada pyaar karti hai…jiski wajah se main yahan hoon…mujhe yeh sazaa milni hi thi..main bahut sharminda hoon….kiss mooh se maafi maangoo..

He picks his mobile to call her, when he sees her name flashing on his mobile phone. He is surprised and picks up the phone.

 **Kavin:** Heloo…Purvi..

 **Purvi:** I..I..am sorry Kavin…meri wajah se tumhari aur Dushu ki ladai ho gayi…please mujhe maaf kar do…mujhe Dushu ke saamne aise nahi behave karna chahiye thaa..main…apna control kho baithi Kavin..i am sorry (tears flowing down her face)..

 **Kavin (wiping his tears):** Tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho…yeh meri galti hai Purvi…mujhe tumhe aisa bhala bura nahi kehna chahiye thaa….mujhe maaf kar do…main bahut lucky hoon..tum mere saath ho..tumne sach me mere liye itna kuch kiya hai…

 **Purvi:** nahi Kavin…aisa mat kaho..tumne ab tak jo bhi kiya hai..apne talent ke wajah se kiya hai..maine toh sirf thodi help ki hai…kya sirf video upload karne se tum Indian idol ban jaoge..nahi naa…phir…Kavin apne aap pe vishwaas rakho…tum best ho..dekho..aunty ne bahut sapne dekhe hai tumhare liye..har episode me ek nayi ladki pasand kar rahi hai….unka dil mat todo…

 **Kavin (smiles):** Nahi Purvi..main kisika dil nahi todoonga…you are right..main kal poori koshish karoonga..

 **Purvi (relaxed):** Haan who toh karoge hi…itni saari ladkiyan jo aayengi…tumhe koi nahi nikaal sakta Mr Kavin Malhotra…Ab toh tum hi banoge..next Indian Idol..

Kavin also relaxes and they chat through late night. They both feel good that they are back being friends. Kavin feels he has gained his strength back.

 **Bottom 3 performance**

Purvi wakes up early in the morning. Dushu sees that she has prepared less breakfast and tea today. He takes two plates and serves breakfast and asks Purvi to join him.

 **Purvi:** Dushu..maine toh nashta banate banate khaa liya…bahut bhookh lag rahi thi aaj…chalo main chalti hoon..mujhe aaj tution lena hai..bye

She rushes out. Dushyant smiles – she has again kept fast for Kavin.

 **Elimination round live telecast**

Kavin is nervous about his performance. He knows this is his only chance to fulfill his dreams. He feels a great pressure on his head. He feels the same way he felt on the first day of his audition. He closes his eyes and Purvi's smiling face appears wishing him luck. He remembers their random conversations.

 _Tum best ho Kavin…_

 _apne aap pe vishwaas rakho…._

 _main hoon tumhare saath.._

 _maa ka dil mat todo…_

 _zindagi se itni jaldi mat haaro…_

 _…_ _.I LOVE YOU KAVIN….._

He opens his eyes with new confidence and walks up with his guitar when his name is called.

Kavin settles on a chair and takes permission from the judges to sing a totally new song that was not in rehersals. The judges discuss and warn him that it's a big risk he is taking as the musicians donot know this song . Kavin agrees but insists he will sing it just with his guitar.

Everyone waits with bated breath. Kavin prays to God for support and strums his guitar. He sings completely with his heart and soul on a song about love and friendship that he has written and composed. It's a beautiful number with soulful lyrics that touches everyone's heart.

While singing he closes his eyes and pictures all the moments with Purvi and Dushu – their childhood, fun moments, moments of light romance with Purvi, her confession, their fight and he ends the song as an apology and an earnest wish they will be friends again…

He doesn't realise but tears are flowing from his eyes and he finishes the song to a complete silence in the studio. No one reacts to his song. He looks on nervously, fearing the worst…

….One young girl gets up from her seat and screams " ** _I LOVE YOU KAVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"…_**

And soon the entire studio audience erupts with great cheer and clappings….the applause gives him a feeling that he has won the show today itself. Kavin wipes his tears and sees all the judges, anchors and his fellow contestants jump on stage to hug him and congratulate on this marvelous performance.

People refuse to sit down and continue clapping for a looooooong time. Finally everyone settles down and the judges seem short of words to describe his performance. Kavin takes the mike..

 **Kavin:** Thank you very very much mera gaana pasand karne ke liye…..main aaj yahan tak aaya hoon isme mere akele ki mehnat ya luck nahi hai…kisi aur ka confidence, pyaar, vishwaas hai jo aaj tak mujhe har musibat se bachata hua aaya hai….main yeh samajh nahi paaya tha aur jaane anjaane me maine uska dil dukhaya….aaj sabke saamne main usse dil se maafi mangta hoon….bas..mere saath rehna hamesha..

 **Judge:** Congrats Kavin..yeh jo koi bhi hai….itna zaroor keh sakta hoon…tumhare liye bahut special hai..usse kabhi chodna mat….

Purvi is extremely touched and moved by Kavin's words. She wipes her tears and holds Dushu's hands.

 **Purvi:** Main khush hoon..Kavin ne tumse maafi maang li Dushu….tum dono phir se dost ban jaoge…

 **Dushu (pats her head):** Tum sach me pagal ho…Kavin ne mujhse nahi tumse maafi maangi hai…who tumhe keh raha hai saath nibhaane ko..tum ho who special person….Purvi…who tumse pyaar karta hai…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Dushu…hum dono sirf dost hai…who mujhse pyaar nahi karta…aur ….aur yeh theekh bhi hai..pyaar zabardasti nahi hota….

 **Dushyant:** Theekh kaha..zabardasti nahi hota….main tum dono ko tumse zyaada jaanta hoon….jo ehsaas tumhe bahut pehle ho chuka hai..woh aaj usse ho gaya hai..Purvi maine uski aankho me tere liye bahut saara pyaar dekha hai…

 **Purvi:** Please Dushu..mujhe sapne mat dikhao…maine apne aap ko sambhaal liya hai….mujhe please koi sapne mat dikhaoo…saying this she walks away from the room.

 **Ooooooo..** ** _Dushu has realized Kavin's love for Purvi…but Purvi is afraid of it..she is afraid of heartbreak…Will she ever let Kavin confess his love for her?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Top 5 and finale of Indian Idol**

After the outstanding performance in elimination round Kavin gets back in the competition with judges points and audience votes. The top 5 contestants now get in the finale which is scheduled to occur 2 days later.

The 5 contestants get a special treat, they get a half day off to meet their friends and family. Kavin is extremely happy and secretly hopes to meet Purvi. Since the day he has realized his love, he cannot wait to see her and confess it. He invites Dushyant and Purvi to join him for lunch.

 **Dushu:** Purvi…Kavin ne lunch pe kahan bulaya hai?

 **Purvi:** Who koi Thai restaurant hai…"Simply Thai"…shayad koi bada hotel hai…

 **Dushu:** ohh…acha kitne baje?

 **Purvi:** 1:00 baje…chalo tayaar ho jaao..main toh ready hoon..

 **Dushu:** yeh kya pehna hai tumne? Hum ek bade hotel me jaa rahe hai….mujhe pata thaa…yeh lo..yeh packet lo….

Purvi opens it to see a light pink gown and silver sandals.

 **Purvi:** Dushu..kiski dress hai? Kahin..tumhari koi girlfriend toh nahi hai naa?

 **Dushu:** Ha Ha Ha….very funny…ab tak toh nahi hai…soch raha hoon jaldi kisiko pataa loon. Pyaar ka mausam jo chal raha hai..waise yeh tere liye gift hai…mere taraf se…

Purvi wears the dress and leaves her hair open with simple make up. Dushu looks at her sister, she looks like a princess.

 **Purvi:** Acha ab chaloooo…late ho rahe hain

 **Dushu:** are baapre…main toh bhool hi gaya..aaj who Mr Deshmukh 1 mahine ke liye London jaa rahe hai..unko who bank ke papers dene the..ek kaam kar..tu nikal..main 30 mins me pahunchta hoon…chal chal jaldi kar..main auto bulata hoon..

Dushu sends her off to meet Kavin. He smiles and prays that these two lovers finally meet.

 **Restaurant**

Kavin is waiting impatiently, looking at his watch and at the door every two minutes. The door opens and he sees a beautiful princess like girl step inside. His heartbeats increase when he recognizes Purvi. He cannot take his eyes off her, she is searching for Kavin and her eyes sparkle and she waves at him from a distance.

Kavin watches her coming over to him and enjoys her radiance as she nears. Just like in the movies, he feels the time has stopped and its just him and Purvi in the whole world. He feels everything is happening in slow motion and she softly and musically calls his name – Kaaavin….Kaavinn…

Purvi shakes Kavin by his shoulders, he snaps back and looks around.

 **Purvi:** Kya ho gaya tumhe..maine wahan se Hi kiya..tumne mujhe hi nahi kiya…yahan aake kitni baar tumhara naam pukara…tum jawaab nahi de rahe the…

 **Kavin:** ahh..woh….ahh…kuch nahi…baitho naa… Purvi sits in front of Kavin.

 **Purvi:** So..Mr Kavin Malhotra…finally tum Finale me aa gaye…sach me..main bahut khush hoon…ekdum sapne jaisa lag raha hai..tumhe kaisa lag raha hai..batao na

 **Kavin:** Sapne jaisa hi lag raha hai…pata hai..har subah jab apne aap ko hotel room me dekha hoon..lagta hai jaag kar bhi sapna dekh raha hoon…har baar judges ki taarife sunta hoon toh lagta hai ki Bas…aaj ka winner ban gaya hoon…mujhe nahi pata main jeetoonga ya nahi..magar haan…yeh pal kabhi nahi bhooloonga…chahe jo bhi ho …mujhe pata chal gaya hai..mujhe life me kya karna hai…Thanks Purvi.. he places his hands over hers and they both look into each other's eyes.

The waiter interrupts them to give menu cards. Dushu calls up Purvi and lies that he will have to spend some more time with Mr Deshmukh, hence he cannot join. Purvi feels sad.

 **Kavin:** kya khaogi Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe nahi pata..maine kabhi Thai food khaya nahi hai..ek…ek baat boloon…bura toh nahi manoge naa…

 **Kavin:** nahi manoonga..bolo na

 **Purvi:** Hum kahin aur chalte hai? Mujhe bahut ajeeb lag raha hai yahan pe..I mean itne bade hotel me…main pehli baar..tum samajh rahe ho naa..

Kavin smiles at her honesty and innocence.

 **Kavin:** sach bataoo..mujhe bhi pasand nahi hai Thai food..yahan ek Punjabi hotel bhi hai..chale?

Kavin and Purvi make way to another restaurant. The new place is packed with many diners, Purvi relaxes in the company of familiar food names, smell and ambience. They order their favorite dishes and wait for the food to arrive.

Kavin thinks this will be the best opportunity to open up about his feelings.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…main..tumse…I mean..mujhe tumse kuch share karna hai..

 **Purvi:** haan ..bolo..

 **Kavin:**..I….mera matlab…main…ahhh…I think mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai Purvi (he says this fast)..maine abhi abhi realise kiya hai…actually sach boloon toh jiss din mera duet round tha..uss din mujhe realise hua….tum manogi nahi…poore waqt ek hi chehra saamne thaa..sach mujhe uss din pata chala "its amazing to be in love"….

Purvi hears all this and stares at him with a shock. She can hear her heart breaking into million pieces, it pains, her brain orders her eyes to form tears, but she stubbornly fights her tears back. Due to her self scolding all these days, she is in much great control of her feelings.

 **Purvi (forcing a smile):** Congratulations Kavin…wow…

Kavin notes Purvi fighting her tears. He is now afraid of confessing her feelings. He is not sure how she will react.

Kavin tries to tell her something more, but at that time many kids and people surround their table wishing him and requesting pictures and autographs. There is a never ending stream of people at their table and they quickly finish their food and step out to leave.

Kavin has to report back for reharsals and hence they can only say a quick bye. Purvi gets inside an auto and doesn't look back at kavin. Few minutes later, inspite of her best efforts, she breaks down and cries the whole journey back home. She runs up the stairs crying and goes straight to her room crying bitterly.

Dushu enters her room and tries to ask Purvi why she is crying. Purvi doesn't reply but sobs more.

 **Dushu:** Purvi…kya hua..rona bandh karo….mujhe darr lag raha hai..batao naa…Purvi doesn't reply.

 **Dushu:** Kavin ke kuch kaha kya? Tum bataogi nahi toh kaise pata chalegaa…theekh hai main Kavin se hi puchta hoon..he pretends to dial his number.

 **Purvi:** nahi Dushu…Kavin se mat pucho..usse nahi pata…

 **Dushu:** Toh tu toh bata naa….Purvi please…

Purvi in between her sobs tries to talk.

 **Purvi: sob..sob…Dushu…sob sob..Kavin….sob…Kavin…Muskaan..se pyaar..sob.. hai….sob..**

 **Dushu:** Kya? Nahi nahi yaar…yeh kisne kaha tujhse?

 **Purvi:** sob..sob..Kavin ne khud..sob….kaha..mujhse..sob..sob…

Purvi explains how Kavin described that he realized his love while singing the duet song and he danced with the girl of his choice. Dushu cannot believe, he is sure of Kavin's love for Purvi. But then Purvi will not lie. He is thoroughly confused.

Purvi cries for some more time and then finally quietens.

 **Purvi:** Dushu..I am sorry, mujhe aise behave nahi karna chahiye tha..Kavin mera dost hai naa…mujhe khush hona chahiye uske liye…I promise, main abhi se nahi rooungii…chalo…main market jaake aati hoon..

Kavin is extremely busy the next day as they have their final rehearsals. The contestants get two passes for the finale. Kavin wants to perform in front of Purvi and hence calls her up and sends two passes of the show to her house.

 **Dushu:** Purvi…wow..kitnaa mazaa aayega na..itne saare log, shayad koi filmstars bhi aayenge…main toh khoob saari photos loongaa.. Purvi…Purvi..kya soch rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** Main nahi jaoongi Dushu….

 **Dushu:** Kya? Kyun..Kavin ne khaas tumhe bulaya hai Purvi..tum aisi ulti zidd kyun pakadti ho?

 **Purvi:** Maine kaha naa..mujhe nahi jaana hai..

 **Dushu:** theekh hai..mat aa..main Daya ko bolta hoon chalne mere saath…

 **Purvi:** Tum bhi nahi jaa rahe ho..she takes the passes from his hand and walks out of the house. Dushu goes behind her to get them back, she steps into Kavin's house.

 **Purvi:** Aunty, Uncle kal Kavin ka finale hai..aur who chahta hai ki aap log kal uska performance dekhne jaaye..yeh dekhiye passes bheje hai usne..

Kavin's mother is happy and excited, his father doesn't reply.

 **Purvi:** Uncle…boliye naa..aap jayenge naa

 **KavinF:** Nahi…mujhe nahi jaana hai…mujhe koi farak nahi padta who jeete ya hare..

 **Purvi:** Uncle..aapko farak nahi padta, magar Kavin ko bahut padega…who aapko uski kabiliyat dikhana chahta hai..kal tak aap usko useless keh rahe the..aaj who apne aap ko duniya ke saamne saabit karna chahta hai..usse apna career milgaya Uncle..yahi chahte the naa aap? Ki who kuch ban jaaye..isliye ghar se nikala tha naa….

 **KavinF (tears):** Purvi beta …main sach me bahut khush hoon Kavin ke liye..lekin maine uske saath jo kiya..main kaise uske saamne jaaoo..

 **Purvi:** Uncle..aapne jo kiya uske bhale ke liye kiya..agar aap yeh nahi karte toh usse kabhi pata nahi chalta ki who kya kar sakta hai…who aapse bahut pyaar karta hai….aur aap bhi…

 **Kavin F (wipes tears):** Theekh hai…kitne baje jaana hai kal?

 **Purvi:** 5 baje….aur waise aapko farak nahi padta toh aap chupke kyun uska show dekhte hai jab aunty market jaati hai… Kavin's father smiles and pulls Purvi's ears playfully.

 **KavinF:** Thanks beta..ab bas…jaldi se yeh sab ho jaaye phir tum hamare ghar aa jaoo hamesha hamesha ke liye..

Purvi's face falls, she leaves the house stating work at her home. She comes out and sees a smiling Dushyant who has heard all the conversation.

 **Dushu:** I am proud of you Purvi..sach you are the best..

 **Purvi:** Tum Kavin ko mat batana…yeh uske liye surprise rakhte hai…meri taraf se aakhri surprise..

 **Dushu:** Aisa kyun keh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe yakeen hai Kavin hi Indian Idol banegaa..uske baad concerts, singing, career, naye log, naye dost..naya pyaar…phir hamare liye kahan waqt hoga uske paas…aur yeh sahi bhi hai Dushu…usse ek behtar aur nayi zindagi millne waali hai…usse enjoy karne do..

 **Dushu:** Kya tum usse bhool paoogi kabhi?..kya tum kabhi kisi aur se pyaar kar paoogi? Purvi hugs him.

 **Purvi:** Haan Dushu….main usse bhool jaoongi (controls her tears)…bahut jaldi bhool jaoongi..

 **Dushu: (in mind)** Pagal…tumse yeh kabhi nahi hogaa….jhooth bolna bhi nahi aata..

 **Night before finale:**

 **Purvi:** Hi Kavin…kal ki liye tayyari kaise chal rahi hai? Tum ready ho? Nervous toh nahi ho naa?

 **Kavin:** Rehersal toh ho gayi..thoda nervous hoon….magar tumse baat kar li naa..ab sab theekh ho jayega..Purvi…thanks …..mera saath dene ke liye…

 **Purvi:** All the best Kavin..mujhe pata hai..jeet tumhari hi hogi..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…ek baat poochoo…tum…tum hamesha mera saath dogi?

 **Purvi (fighting tears):** Haan…tumhe jab bhi dost ki zaroorat ho…main yahi hoon..

 **Kavin:** ahh…Purvi..uss din …restaurant me….woh…meri baat ..adhoori reh gayi thi….

 **Purvi (wiping tears now):** Kavin….tum kal ke finale pe dhyaan do…baaten baadme hoti rahegi..

 **Kavin:** tumhe kya lagta hai…sab theekh ho jayega naa?

 **Purvi (forcing happiness):** haan…maine kaha naa..tum hi jeetne waale ho..

 **Kavin:** Nahi..woh nahi..woh..pyaar…

 **Purvi (swallowing a lump in her throat):** Hmmmm…woh bhi….Bye..Kavin..Goodnight..

Purvi spends the whole night thinking about Kavin's love life. By morning, she decides that she will try to be happy for him and prays to god that he should get all the success, true love and fame in life.

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter. We are getting closer to the end of this cute love story. Will Kavin win Indian Idol? Of course he will..hehehe..But will their love story succeed? ….Keep waiting !_**

 ** _Thank you for the love and comments. One sincere and humble request …..kindly write a couple of sentences in case you like or dislike the story….anyone who reads my fiction know very well that I update daily (most of the times)..please donot post review comment as 'update please'….I will do it..come rain or storm! Don't mind me..I am just hungry for some love and appreciation/criticism…_**

 ** _Take care all…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Indian Idol finale…._**

Massive preparations are underway in the huge ground where the finale is scheduled to be held. The contestants have arrived, done with rehearsals and are now in their green room trying out costumes, make up.

Kavin is deep in his thoughts - nervous and unsure of the night. The outside buzz among the audience and judges is in favour of Kavin, but he doesn't wish to take any chances. He is still reminiscing about the last performance he gave on stage, mentally analyzing whether it was upto the mark and will it be enough for him for a win today. He lets out a loud sigh and closes his eyes and places his head on his guitar.

 **Organiser:** Kavin…tumhare guests aa gaye…room me leke aaoon?

Kavin gets up and his heart beats rapidly to get a glimpse of Purvi. She is such a positive influence in his life, her mere thought infuses him with immense strength.

The door opens and he sees his mother in front of him. His mother cannot control her relief and excitement. She rushes to hug him and cries saying his name again and again..

 **KavinM:** Kaaavin…Kaaaavin….kitne dino baad tu mila hai…mujhse milne kyun nahi aaya…

Kavin is surprised, at the same time happy to meet his mother. He hugs her back tightly.

 **Kavin:** Maaaaa….meri fikar chodd..tu kaisi hai? Maine tumhe bahut miss kiya…tum…tum akeli kaise aayi? Purvi aayi hai tumhare saath? Kahan hai who?

 **KavinF:** woh akeli nahi aayi…main saath laaya hoon usse..

Kavin opens his eyes on hearing his father's voice. He sees him standing at the door, hesitating to come inside. Both father and son look at each other, unsure what to do next.

Kavin takes 2 steps ahead, looks at his dad's face for any signs of forgiveness. He sees his fathers eyes are slightly watery. He knows his father has forgiven him, he takes the next steps rapidly and goes to touch his father's feet. His dad stops him and gives him a tight hug, breaking down.

 **KavinF:** I am sorry beta…maine who sab kiya….tumhe mere wajah se kitni takleefi uthaani padi…..lekin I am proud of you beta….he comes out of the hug, holds him by shoulders and repeats "I am very proud of you" with tears in his eyes.

 **Kavin:** Papa, please aap sorry mat kahiye..aaj aap ki wajah se mujhe meri kabiliyat pata chali…aur papa jab aap jawaan the…aap ne bhi toh kitni mushkile sahi naaa..

The family spends some more happy tears and Kavin chats with them for some more time.

 **KavinM:** Kavin…mujhe Muskaan se milna hai..kitni pyaari ladki hai..tum dono ki Jodi kitni cute hai..ek baat bata..uski shaadi ho gayi?

 **Kavin (smiles):** Maa..Maaa..tum phir shuru ho gayi..Purvi ne theekh kaha thaa..har episode me mere liye nayi ladki pasand kar rahi ho…kya Maa…waise Muskaan sirf meri dost hai…uska koi boyfriend bhi hai…..he laughs..

 **KavinF:** teri maa toh yuhi bolti rehti hai..tujhe toh pata hai..bachpan se hi humne bahu chunnli hai…Purvi…ab bas tu bata….tu tayyar hai.?.tere jaise nalayak ke liye woh ek heera hai heera..

Kavin blushes on hearing Purvi's name. He is happy that she is his parents choice. But he doesn't want to tell this yet to his parents coz he wants to confess his feelings first to her!

 **Kavin:** Arre …aap log time dekho….mujhe jaana hoga…main aapko volunteer ke saaath bhej deta hoon..aapko aapki seats tak le jayenge..

He takes their blessings and walks them till the door.

 **Kavin:** Maa..Papa….thank you…aap log mere liye aaye..sach…Papa…this is a wonderful surprise..

 **KavinF:** Surprise ! lo shalini….hume lag raha tha..isne hame badhiya surprise diya passes dekar…yeh toh khud hame dekhkar surprise ho raha hai…tumne hi toh Purvi ko passes diye tha naa hamare liye…

Kavin gets confused, but realizes soon that Purvi has planned this for him. He quickly recovers.

 **Kavin:** Haan..papa…maine hi diya tha…surprise isliye kaha …kyunki mujhe pata nahi thaa..aap log aaoge ya nahin…

His parents leave, Kavin sits back and thinks in his mind what Purvi has done for him.

 **Kavin (in mind):** Purvi…aaj..aaj mere zindagi ke itne bade din pe..tumne sach me mujhe kitna bada surprise diya hai…jo baat mere dimaag me bhi nahi aayi..tumne who kar di…main….main kaise thanks kahoon tumhe….…aaj tumpar aur zyaada pyaar aagaya hai…I really really realllllllllllyyyyyyyyy LOVE YOU ! Kaash main abhi isi waqt tumhe chilla chilla kar yeh baat bata sakta….main iss duniya ka sabse lucky ladka hoon..mujhe tum jo mili hoo…I promise…main hum dono ki zindagi ko itni saaaaaaariiiiiii khushiyon se bhar doonga….I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU Purvi ! I love you !

His phone rings, its Purvi. He smiles and picks it excitedly.

 **Kavin:** hello Purvi….thank you so much (says with deep affection and emotionally)

 **Purvi:** Uncle aunty pahunch gaye matlab…tumhe surprise kaisa laga?

 **Kavin:** Bahut acha….yeh baat mere dimaag me bhi nahi aayi…actually papa se darr raha thaa..

 **Purvi:** kavin…kuch bhi ho jaye…who tumhare parents hai..unka haq tumpar sabse pehla aur zyaada hai…unhe hamesha tumhari har baat pe khushi aur naaz hoga…waise ek secret bataoo…Uncle ko tumhara show bahut pasand hai..jab aunty sham ko market jaati hai..toh repeat telecast dekhte hai…hahahah..

 **Kavin(surprised):** Sach ! papa ko pasand hai?

 **Purvi:** haan..acha aunty ne kya kaha tumse?

 **Kavin(rolls his eyes):** Maa ne..tum toh jaanti ho..5 min ka rona dhona..phir mujhe kehti hai..Muskaan se milna hai..hum dono ki Jodi cute hai..wagereh wagereh….

Purvi hears Muskaan's name and falls silent.

 **Kavin:** Helooo…Purvi…Purvi..

 **Purvi (comes back to senses):** Haan..main ..hoon..acha ..All the best Kavin! Yaad rakhna..tum hi winner ho!

 **Kavin:** Haan….main hi winner hoon….Thanks Purvi…Bye..

 **Kavin (kissing Purvi's pic):** Mere paas tum ho Purvi…main winner hoon ! Life ka sabse bada winner !

 **Finale**

The grand finale starts and there are many performances, appearances by movie stars. The whole college gang has gathered in Dushu's house. They all are having great fun and cheering all the performances being telecast live on TV.

After about 2 hours of the programme the time of result comes. The final 5 contestants are called on the stage, there is a silence in the audience and at Purvi's house. They all are waiting with crossed fingers. Everyone looks tensed except Purvi who is relaxed.

 **Dushu:** Mujhe toh bahut tension ho rahi hai…oh god…Kavin hi jeete pleaaaase….he prays loudly..

 **Pankaj:** Mere liye toh Muskaan bhi jeete toh problem nahi hai..kitni cute hai..everyone beats him up..

 **Daya:** Arre iska mooh bandh karaoo..panauti saala..

 **Abhijit:** Arre..hum sab itni tension me hai..wahan Purvi ko dekho..aaraam se baithi hai..hum log ne aadhe ghante se kuch khaaya bhi nahi tension ke maare..kamaal hai..lagta hai pet bhar ke khaake baithi hai..

Purvi is quiet and lost in her own world. She does not pay attention to Abhijit. She is continuously praying for Kavin.

 **Dushu:** (whispering to Abhijit): Bhai..tujhe kya pata..sabse zyaada tension ussi ko hai….aur rahi khaane ki baat…subah se ek ghoont paani tak nahi piya hai usne…Kavin ke jeetne ke baad hi vrat todegi…har episode me yahi karti hai..

 **Abhijit:** Kya?…ek baat bataa…tujhe lagta hai…Kavin aur Purvi ke beech kuch?

 **Dushu:** mujhe toh lagta hai..ye dono ek doosre se bahut pyaar karte hai..magar pata nahi Purvi ko lagta hai Kavin Muskaan se pyaar karta hai…

 **Abhijit:** Tumne Kavin se baat ki iss bare me?

 **Dushu:** Nahi yaar…who competition me itna busy hai…ab toh pata nahi waqt milega bhi ya nahi..

They all focus their attention on the show again. The 5th place and 4th place is announced and everyone is relieved its not Kavin…

The top three finalists remain, after a commercial break the 3rd place is also announced. The whole group claps and hoots – Kavin and Muskaan are the remaining finalists and any one will be crowned winner.. They all wait with a bated breath.

The anchors ask Kavin and Muskaan to hold hands while they announce the winner.

 **Pankaj:** Chodd de Kavin uska haath..woh meri hai..Go Muskaan….everyone shushes him

 **Anchor :** Aur iss saal ke Indian Idol hai….

The anchor takes a loooooooooooooooooong pause…..

Kavin closes his eyes…he can see Purvi saying – **I LOVE YOU KAVIN…..you are the winner!**

 **…** **.KAVINNNNNNNNNNN MALHOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

Kavin and Purvi open their eyes together. They both cannot believe it !

Purvi jumps from her seat and hugs Dushu, crying her heart out. Dushu pats her head congratulating her on Kavin's win!

The entire gang and the residents of their building create much noise, burst crackers and celebrate as if its Diwali !

Kavin cannot believe and he starts crying uncontrollably. He sees his parents on their feet, clapping loudly and continuously wiping their tears…

After 5 or more minutes everyone settles down and see Kavin receieving the trophy and winners cheque. All the judges and special guests congratulate him and the anchor hands him the mike.

 **Kavin (wiping tears and in a choked voice):** ** _Thank you…Thank you very much judges, audience mujhe vote karne ke liye..mujhe Indian Idol banana ke liye…_**

 ** _Thank you Maa and Papa…Papa I am sorry maine apni kabiliyat pe kabhi dhyaan nahi diya..aap nahi hote toh mujhe nahi pata main yahan tak aata ya nahi…_**

 _His father wipes tears from his eyes._

 ** _Mujhe meri zindagi me sab kuch mila hai….duniya ke sabse ache dost mile hai…jinhone hamesha mera saath diya hai…mere sukh me..mere dukh me..mere mushkil ghadi me…Thank you all….mere iss success me aap sabka haath bhi hai…_**

 _All his friends cheer for him in the house._

 ** _Dost se badhkar ek bhai bhi mila hai….jiske saath mera pyaar ka…izzat ka rishta hai…..Dushu..mere bhai..I love you !_**

 _Dushu blows a flying kiss, Purvi hugs him from side._

 _Kavin now gets a bit serious and emotional –_ _ **Sabse zyaada ek insaan hai iss sab ke peeche…jisne zindagi bhar mujhpar sabse zyaada bharosa kiya…aaj agar main yahan par hoon…toh iski shuruat usine ki….I am very lucky who mere saath hai..aur shayad poori zindagi agar who mere saath ho..toh I will be a winner always ! Thank you Purvi….Thank you…**_

 _Purvi is stunned and for a second sees lots of love for her in Kavin's eyes. Her heartbeats rises and she feels dizzy in Love…Could Dushu be right? Does Kavin love her? She thinks yes, Kavin loves her…._

 ** _Main jab yahan competition me aaya..bahut saare naye logo se milaa..kaafi kuch sikhaa maine unse…aur kuch naye dost aur rishte bhi banaye…Thank you to my co-contestants jinhone mujhe pyaar diya aur mera saath bhi diya..main apne saath ek 'Special dost' aur ek 'Naya rishta' leke jaa raha hoon..umeed hai yeh kabhi tootega nahi.._**

 _The camera focuses on Muskaan. She is clapping away._

 **Pankaj:** Kya?…nahi yaar…Kavin…Muskaan uski special dost hai…mera patta cut..

Purvi jolts from her thoughts. She sees Kavin hugging every co-contestant and camera pans on Kavin and Muskaan hugging. She says something in his ears and he blushes and nods his head.

 **Muskaan:** Congrats Kavin..Tumhara pyaar Purvi hi hai naa..maine wohi chamak dekhi tumhari aankhon me phir se..mujhe milaana zaroor.

Kavin blushes and nods his head as yes !

Purvi quietly goes to her room and stays in there. The gang celebrates for a long time and then everyone leaves. Dushu takes some food and water and goes to Purvi's room.

She is sitting quietly in her chair and writing away something in her book.

 **Dushu:** Purvi..subah se kuch nahi khaaya tumne..main khaana laaya hoon..ab toh khaa lo..

 **Purvi:** Bas 10 min…mera journal complete kar loon..kal practicals ke pehle submit karna hai..tumhara journal complete hai? Nahi hai toh laaoo..main kar deti hoon..

Dushu takes a morsel of food and takes it near her mouth. She looks at him with dry eyes. He doesn't remove his hand. Finally she eats it.

 **Dushu:** tum khush nahi ho kya?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Dushu..main bahut bahut bahut khush hoon..Kavin ko uski mehnat ka phal mil gaya…main toh yahi pray karti hoon..usse life me jo chahiye usse mil jaaye….success, paisa, fame aur…..she quietens…

 **Dushu:** Aur?

 **Purvi (looks upto him):** Pyaar bhi….Usse uski pasand ka pyaar mile..

Dushu keeps the plate down and kisses Purvi on her forehead. Purvi goes back to writing her journal.

Its late at night, Purvi is sleeping, her phone rings- Its Kavin…..

 **Purvi:** Congrats Kavin..maine kaha tha naa..tum jeetoge…..

 **Kavin:** Thank you Purvi….ek tum hi ho..jisse pehle din se yeh vishwaas thaa….I missed you today..tum bhi aati toh mujhe bahut acha lagta…

 **Purvi:** aaj Ghar par sab log aaye the..Daya,Pankaj, Jaywanti, Abhijit sab log….bahut mazzaaa aaya…

 **Kavin:** Acha..mujhe jaana hai..woh winners party chal rahi hai….Maa papa pahunche kya..mera phone toh green room me thaa…

 **Purvi:** Haan who log aa gaye..main khaana dene gayi thi..dono bahut bahut khush hai…aunty ne mujhe photos bhi dikhayi..

 **Kavin(someone calls him):…..** aaya Muskaan…ek min….chalo mujhe jaana hoga..woh Muskaan ke mummy papa ko ek photo chahiye mere saath…Bye..

Purvi keeps the phone down and spends the whole night staring at the ceiling !

 **Yay! I told you Kavin will win…Purvi is convinced Muskaan and Kavin are made for each other..She is trying to be happy for him…Kavin cannot wait to express his love for Purvi…Locha-E-Ulfat big time !**

 **So how do we solve this…Read my next chapter !**


	17. Chapter 17

Life changes completely for Kavin after this win in Indian Idol. Things move at a fast pace for him. His days and nights are full of interviews, contract signing, concert preparation just as Purvi had predicted. He has no time for his friends or parents. Kavin also gets to live in a big flat as part of his prize and his parents vacate their old house.

Dushu and friends hardly get to see Kavin. Slowly everyone gets back to their old college life – studies, canteen, and assignments. The person who is the most affected is Purvi. She is so used to be around Kavin that she feels a great vacuum in her life now. But she counts this as a blessing. Kavin not being in front of her allows her to be steady in life.

 **Two months later:**

Kavin finally gets some breather from his non-stop activities and he throws a party in his new house and invites all his friends and relatives. He quickly gets ready and is super excited that he will finally meet Purvi today.

His friends arrive and take over his house having a great time. He keeps on looking at the door for Purvi. Finally, Purvi and Dushu arrive. Kavin rushes to both of them. He hugs Dushu tightly.

 **Dushu:** congrats Bhai….main bahut khush hoon….aise hi tarakki karte rehna..

 **Kavin:** Thanks Bhai..hamesha mera saath dene ke liye..

He excitedly moves towards Purvi. She looks sooooooo beautiful in her simple dress and no make-up. Kavin hugs her tightly. Purvi is surprised but hugs him back.

 **Kavin (whispers):** Purvi…tum nahi hoti..toh yeh sab main nahi kar paataa..thanks..

 **Purvi:** Congrats Kavin…main bahut bahut khush hoon tumhare liye..

They both feel cozy and donot wish to break the hug when someone calls out Kavin from Purvi's back..

 **Muskaan:** Hey Kavin…kitne dino baad..

Kavin breaks the hug, Purvi feels a jerk, she feels left out…she looks behind…

 **Kavin:** Hey Musss (he calls Muskaan Muss)….yaar..tum aa gayi..mujhe laga tum nahi aaogi..

He hugs her warmly, they both start talking and laughing and Purvi stands there all alone awkwardly. Kavin's mother comes and gets excited to see Purvi..

 **KavinM:** Purvi…kitne din ho gaye…tu kaisi hai? Tumhare baba kaise hai? Chal naa…dekh dekh..mera naya kitchen kitnaa bada hai.. She pulls Purvi inside.

 **Muskaan:** Toh…Purvi kahan hai..main toh sirf usse milne aayi hoon…I am soo excited..Tumne "I Love you" kaha?

 **Kavin:** nahi yaar…sahi mauka nahi milaa..main khud aaj usse itne dino baad mil raha hoon…darr lag raha hai….

 **Muskaan:** come on Kavin…usse kahin akele leke jaoo aur bata do…

Purvi joins her brother and friends and stays quiet in the party. She is sitting alone in a corner when Kavin gets Muskaan with her to make introduction.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…yeh Muskaan hai….Muss..she is..she is Purvi

 **Muskaan:** Hey Purvi..kaisi ho? Tumhare bare me bahut suna hai maine….sach me..tum bahut achi friend ho..kaash mere bhi koi aisi friend hoti..toh shayad aaj iske jagah main winner hoti..Kavin laughs..

 **Purvi:** Maine sirf thodi help ki hai..baaki toh sab Kavin ki mehnat aur talent hai..

 **Muskaan:** waise ek baat bataoo tum isse jhelti kaise ho..oh god hum ek concert ke liye sirf 2 hafte saath rahe..mera toh sar chakra raha hai..soch rahi hoon..aage kaise chalega isske saath ! (she is telling about the time they will spend in other shows)

 **Purvi (misunderstands):** Kavin…acha hai..dheere dheere aadat padd jayegi tumhe iski…

Someone calls Kavin and he leaves Muskaan and Purvi chatting together.

 **Purvi:** tumhari kaafi achi dosti ho gayi hai na Kavin se? uska khayal rakhna hamesha…who bahut ..special hai….ab toh tum dono hamesha ke liye…she looks down and doesn't complete her sentence.

 **Muskaan (feels odd and realizes Purvi has misunderstood):** Ohh..Purvi..I am sorry..ek urgent phone karna hai mujhe..baadme milte hai..Bye

She immediately gets hold of kavin and tells him she has to talk something urgently. Kavin takes Muskaan to his room.

 **Kavin:** kya baat hai…

 **Muskaan:** Kavin..tumhe Purvi ko jaldi apni dil ki baat batani hogi..

 **Kavin:** Kya? Kyun?

 **Muskaan:** Usse galatfehmi huyi hai..woh samajhti hai ki main aur tum..pyaar karte hai..

 **Kavin:** Kya? Aisa kaise?

 **Muskaan:** main sure hoon Kavin….woh tumse bahut bahut zyaada pyaar karti hai…tum please usse bata do..

Kavin stands there thinking what to do.

 **Muskaan:** Kavin….yeh concerts, shows, rehersals yeh sab chalta rahegaa…magar agar tumne der kar di usko apni baat batane me..toh bahut der ho jayegi…Usse mat jaane do apni zindagi se..

 **Kavin:** tum theekh keh rahi ho…he smiles and blushes….

 **Muskaan:** tum sharmate huye kitne cute lagte ho….ek baat kahoon..tum dono ki Jodi …bahut sweet hai…

Kavin blushes again. Muskaan playfully hugs him. He also hugs her in a friendly way. His bedroom door opens. Its Purvi ….she stands rooted. Inside she is crying, but her face shows no expressions.

 **Kavin:** Purvi….tum…

 **Purvi:** (looking embarrassed and down) who…aunty..aunty…bula rahi hai….dinner ..dinner ready hai..she turns and leaves..

Purvi runs straight out of the house, takes an auto and goes home. Dushyant and kavin both call her on mobile continuously. Atlast she picks up Dushu's call.

 **Dushu:** Kahan chali gayi tu? Hum sab kitne pareshaan hai..

 **Purvi:** Dushu..please kuch bahana bana do…main ghar jaa rahi hoon..please mujhse aur kuch mat pooch…

Dushyant senses Purvi's voice. He lies to Kavin that their father called Purvi urgently home. Kavin knows it's a lie.

 **Next morning:**

Purvi is waiting at the bus stop to go to college. A biker in helmet comes in front of her and just opening the eye portion of helmet asks her to hop on. She looks at him and is shocked.

 **Purvi: Kavvi…**

 **Kavin:** Shhhhh..Punnu..chup..chal baith jaldi..

Purvi sits carefully behind him holding the bars behind for support. He zooms off before anyone recognizes him there.

 **Kavin:** Kya yaar Purvi..marvaa deti mujhe…agar koi pehchaan leta ..musibat ho jaati…main tang aa gaya hoon..autograph, selfies se…ufff..

 **Kavin:** Punuu…tu chup kyun hai…tu peeche hai na..ki kahin raste pe gir gayi..he checks behind..

 **Purvi:** main yahin hoon..Kittu..(she makes a face)…kahan jaa rahe hai…yeh kaunsa rasta hai..college toh uss taraf hai..

 **Kavin:** ek din college nahi jayegi..toh college bandh nahi karenge who log….Punnu life me relax karna seekh..

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya tab se Punnu Punnu bula rahe ho…tumhe pata hai naa..mujhse pasand nahi..

 **Kavin:** tumhe pata hai naa…jab mujhe tumpe bahut pyaar aata hai..toh main tumhe Punnu bulata hoon…

 **Purvi:** bahut pyaar nahi…kaam nikal aaye toh mujhe maskaa maarte ho….kya kaam hai mujhse?

 **Kavin:** ahhh..main bhool gaya thaa..tum toh bahut smart ho..sahi jawaab..mujhe tumse ek bahut important kaam hai..tumhari help chahiye.. He rides faster now…

 **Purvi:** kavin….yeh kya kar rahe ho…mujhe darr lag raha hai…

 **Kavin:** darr lag raha hai..toh mujhe kass ke pakdo…come on Punnu….

Purvi has no option. She holds him by his shoulders and closes her eyes shut.

He brakes hard and Purvi falls over him. She opens her eyes and recognizes the place as the same resort where they had come for picnic and where she had confessed her feelings to Kavin.

 **Purvi:** yeh…yeh..jagah…

 **Kavin:** haan yeh wahi hai..hum log picnic ke liye aaye the….mujhe bahut pasand hai yeh..chalo..

They both walk towards the waves. Purvi feels her heartbeats rise as she recollects the moment she had confessed "I Love you' to a stunned Kavin.

Kavin walks and takes her to the exact spot where they had their last conversation here.

He makes her stand exactly at the same spot and holds her hands. She is confused and gets scared.

 **Kavin:** purvi….tumhe pata hai naa..maine uss din kaha tha…he looks into her eyes – I am in love..toh….

 **Purvi (looks at him with great hope):** Toh….

 **Kavin:** toh..mujhe tumhari help chahiye…..I love you bolne me…

 **Purvi (confused):** Kya?

 **Kavin:** Arre..main jis ladki se pyaar karta hoon..usko I love you bolna hai..magar meri himmat nahi ho rahi hai..toh tum mere saath practice karogi…mujhe bahut help ho jayegi..

Purvi feels dizzy, the whole world is spinning, she hears Kavin calling her name. She focuses and sees him in front.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…karogi naa..meri help.. Purvi with a heavy heart, nods her head.

 **Kavin:** Yess..tum yahan khadi rehna, main yaha tumhare saamne..maine ek speech tayyar ki hai..tumhara dialogue hai…I love you too..theekh hai..chalo ready..

Kavin holds her hands, looks into her eyes deeply and in a soft, emotional voice begins his confession.

 **Kavin:** Aaj meri zindagi ka sabse bada din hai..kyunki mere saamne meri zindagi khadi hai…tum..tum meri jaan ho, mera pyaar, mera sab kuch..tum nahi toh main bhi nahi….he holds one side of her face, moving closer….main tumse bahut bahut bahut pyaar karta hoon…iss duniya me sabse zyaada…zindagi bhar karta rahoonga… ** _I…I….LOVE YOU….So Much…._** He has tears in his eyes. He sees that Purvi has tears too….

 **Purvi:** **I LOVE YOU TOO Kavin..** She says this truly and not as part of their act.

Kavin hugs her and she hugs him back. Kavin converts the hug into an intimate embrace and Purvi gets closer, getting lost in him. She cannot believe ..Kavin's words are ringing in her ears….she holds him more tightly…suddenly she remembers that this was a rehersal..Kavin has not said I love you to her, its just a practice…for Muskaan…She has gotten it wrong. Her heart wrungs, but she controls her tears and comes out of the hug.

She steps backward, looking sad, embarrassed. She forces a smile on her face..

 **Purvi:** Bahut..bahut…beautiful hai..Kavin…tum…tum..jaaoo..woh…woh ladki zaroor haan kahegi..jaao…keh do..

 **Kavin (coming closer to her face and looks into her eyes):** Maine keh diya uss ladki se….abhi abhi..

Purvi freezes in shock. She doesn't blink her eyes…

 **Kavin (holds her face with both hands): Purvi…I …I Love You…..** main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta…kya tum zindagi bhar mera saath dogi?

Purvi steps back , tears fall over and she runs away. Kavin runs behind her calling her name. She keeps on running, crying. Kavin catches up, holds her hand and pulls her back. He holds her trying to calm her down. She hits him with both her hands..

 **Purvi:** Tum jhooth bol rahe ho..jaane…do mujhe…I hate You….I hate you….tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte ho…tum muskaan se pyaar karte ho..I hate you..I hate you…

 **Kavin:** Purvi..yeh sach hai..main..tumse pyaar karta hoon….I love you…I love you…

She continues hitting him, crying and saying I hate you..over and over. For every I hate you, Kavin replies I Love you…..

Purvi cries some more and then keeps her head on her chest. He hugs her and says again I love you….Purvi hugs him tight. Kavin smiles, he knows she is his now !

They come out of the hug after a long time, Purvi still has tears and looks into his eyes questioningly.

 **Purvi (whisper):** Kavinn…yeh….sapna toh nahi…hai na?

Kavin wipes her tears, moves in closer to her face, hugs her and kisses her on her lips. Purvi feels wonderful, loved, cared and she responds too.

 **Kavin (whisper):** yeh sapna nahi hai…he kisses her forehead. They hug each other again and Kavin whispers in her ears very romantically..

 **Kavin: I love you…..Idiot !**

Purvi looks at him..he is smiling naughtily..she hits him on his head, he runs ahead to the water…She runs behind, laughing. She stops seeing the water. Kavin knows she is afraid of it.

He comes out holds her hand and slowly takes her inside in the waves. He holds her tightly and they kiss again feeling the cool waves beneath their feet !

 _ **Fireworks in the sky! Finallllllly they both accept their love...Just one small chapter to go...We will see the end of this campus story...I tried this for the first time..relived my college days, of course it was different - we had no mobile phones, internet was used in cafes but the spirit is same..we did have lot of Kavins and Purvis around..In fact one of my classmate resembles Kavin ...he was very handsome and many girls would fall over him. He shared the practicals table with me and I used to share my notes with him..Alas, he got married to another friend of mine and they are real happy today...hahahah...miss my college days!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**6 years later, hotel room in Mauritius**

Its early morning, a young girl turns in her sleep and goes to the edge of the bed, her one hand drops out of the bed. She adjusts the pillow and sleeps again, immediately she feels a warm and strong body wrapped around her from behind and she is pushed to the extreme edge of the bed. She feels she will fall and in her sleep mumbles.

 **Purvi:** Kavinnnn…main gir jaoongi…peeche hato…

Kavin without opening his eyes, pulls her back and turns her so that her head is on his chest. While doing so her bangles tinkle and the strong smell of mehendi from her hand hits his nose. He opens his eyes and turns to look at a sleeping Purvi. He smiles and props himself up watching her. He watches as her body softly rises and falls in a gentle rhythm, her hair is half on her face, half on the pillow. The contrast of the red mehendi and white bedsheet looks beautiful, her kajal is smudged and her lips are free of lipstick.

He looks around and sees that all the candles are mere stubs now, some just got extinguished and have wisps of light smoke coming out, the rose petals on the bed have all got smashed up and a few of them are stuck on Purvi's exposed arms and shoulders.

He stretches himself and goes near Purvi. He starts removing the rose petals, smells their essence on her body and kisses those places. Purvi feels fuzzy sensations in her body and complains in her sleep.

 **Purvi:** Kavinnn…please sone do naa….

 **Kavin (hugs her and turns her so that he is on top):** kaise sone doon? Tum bahut pyaari lag rahi ho subah subah..utho…chalo naa…uth jaoo…he starts kissing her cheek, her nose and without warning sucks her lips.

Purvi opens her eyes and tries to push off Kavin, he holds both her hands tight by her sides and continues kissing her. After a long time, she gives in and responds.

Kavin smiles at her and kisses her forehead…

 **Kavin:** meri jaan..kaisi ho? Good morning…

 **Purvi:** kya good morning..mujhe aur sona hai…..please..

Kavin shows fake anger and starts kissing her neck and shoulders, biting them..

 **Purvi:** aaah..ouchh..chodo mujhe..yeh kya kar rahe ho..ouchh..

 **Kavin:** Tum jab tak nahi uthogi, main aise hi tumhe sataoonga…

 **Purvi:** ahhhhhh…raat bhar mujhe sone nahi diya tumne..ab toh chod do pleaseeeee…

 **Kavin:** nahi….meri Punnu….tum toh phass gayi ab mere saath….zindagi bhar har raat tumhe aise hi sataaoonga, he continues kissing and biting. She has had enough and in a surprising move turns him over and comes over his top.

She holds his hands and comes near his face.

 **Purvi:** Tumhe kya laga…mere Kittu..sirf tum mujhe sataooge, main bhi tumhe nahi chodoongi…

 **Kavin (twinkle in his eyes):** ohooo..kya karogi tum? Bolo? Bolo Punnu…

Purvi suddenly feels shy and gets up from his body and tries to go out of the bed. He quickly holds her from behind and kisses her exposed back and shoulders.

 **Purvi (irritated): mmmmmm…** Chodo….mujhe nahana hai…

 **Kavin:** Superb idea..chalo saath me nahate hai…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya?paagal ho gaye ho kya….chodo mujhe..koi saath me nahana wahana nahi…

Kavin doesn't listen but picks her up in his arms. After some time, sounds of laughter and then soft moans can be heard from the bathroom…

Purvi is getting ready in front of the mirror when she spots many love bites on her neck and upper chest. She feels extremely shy and covers herself with a jacket.

 **Kavin (comes from behind and removes the jacket):** Yeh kya..itni garmi me jacket..

 **Purvi:** kya karoon…tumne harkat hi aisi ki hai…mera jacket waapas karo…

 **Kavin:** Kyuuuuuun? Tum kitni sexy lag rahi ho..yeh sleeveless gown me..main nahi de raha..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai…aise hi photos khichooo..phir sabko pata chal jayega ….Kavin Malhotra mujhe kitna satata hai..she points to her various lovebites..

 **Kavin (smiles and bites his tongue):** Arre Mrs Malhotra…insaan honeymoon me nahi toh aur kahan romantic hoga..woh bhi jab aisi hot, sexy, romantic biwi ho saath me….chalo main iss dress me tumhaari photos nahi loonga..happy ..ab chalen..mujhe uss beach pe bhi toh romance karna tumhare saath..

They both hold hands and make their way out of the honeymoon suite…

 **Four years later: Concert at Mumbai..**

The crowd is impatiently waiting for their rockstar.. the anchor increases their appetite by asking them to chant his name…

The crowd chants **KAVINNNN ! KAVINNNN! KAVINNNNN!**

With a loud blast and fireworks Kavin comes on stage in a crane. The crowd goes wild looking at him and many girls faint on seeing their idol on stage.

Kavin scans the crowd and can see all his friends, parents in front screaming and cheering loudly! Someone yells loudly from below " **I LOVEEEEEEEEEEE YOU KAVINNNNNNNNNN"…**

Kavin looks at that direction – Its Purvi. He still blushes and smiles, the giant screens show an excited Purvi jumping and screaming her love to him. He blows a flying kiss to her and winks at her. The crowd roars and then he starts singing!

Kavin is now one of the most sought and busiest playback and pop singer in India. His concerts are always sold out and he gets big crowds. He has also won many film awards for his singing.

Half an hour of singing later, he steps on the stage with his favourite guitar. He takes the mike.

 **Kavin:** Yeh agla gaana mere liye bahut special hai..iss gaane ke wajah se mujhe mere pyaar ka ehsaas hua…isliye mere har concert pe main yeh gaana gaata hoon…My dear Purvi…yeh mere taraf se hamesha, hamesha sirf aur sirf tumhare liye…

The crowd falls silent …he strums his guitar and sings "Pehla Nasha Pehla Khumar". The crowd sings with him and they all sway to the music. Purvi has tears in her eyes and she sways to the music. Dushu holds his twin sister closely and kisses her forehead.

 **Dushu:** Purvi….main bahut khush hoon..tum dono aise hi hamesha hamesha khush rehna..

Purvi feels tears in her eyes and she hugs him and cries. The song comes to an end and Kavin sees Purvi crying and Dushu consoling her. He gets worried and asks with his eyes to Dushu – whats the matter..

Dushu signals a thumbs up and says ..don't worry..she is fine..

 **Party post concert**

Dushu, his wife Sheena and all the friends are enjoying the party and are on the dance floor. Abhijit, Daya are all married too. Pankaj is still trying his luck with the girls around.

 **Abhijit:** Arre..hum sab toh yahan hai..masti bhi kar rahe hai..yeh Purvi aur Kavin kahan hai?

 **Dushu:** Bhai..Kavin ki duty shuru ho gayi hai..woh dono nahi aayenge…

Everyone laughs understanding what Dushu means…

 **Kavin and Purvi at their house..**

 **Purvi:** kavin….hum log yahan kyun aaye..chalo na party me chalte hai…

 **Kavin:** tumhari haalat toh dekho..kitni thak gayi ho…maine tumhe concert me aane se mana kiya thaa na…phir bhi tum aayi..ab bahut ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** kya…kitne din baad Mumbai me concert tha tumhara..kitna acha lag raha thaa..sab friends ke saath..

 **Kavin:** haan..isliye maine bura nahi maana..lekin yeh bandaro jaise koodne kisne kaha..kuch ho jaata toh..he places a hand on her 6 months pregnant belly….

 **Purvi:** tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte abhi..tum sirf hamare baby ko pyaar karte ho..she starts crying..

 **Kavin (smiles):** kisne kaha….agar main tumhe itnaaaaaaaa saaaraaaa pyaar nahi karta toh yeh baby kaise aata? bolo…buddhu..

Purvi cries some more. Kavin laughs at her because he knows this is because of her pregnancy..

 **Kavin:** Acha Acha…I am sorry (he holds his ears)…ab meri Punnu..bataoo…mujhe kya karna hoga ..tumhara rona bandh karne?

 **Purvi (sniffles):** Mujhe abhi ke abhi paani puri khaani hai..le chalo mujhe beach pe…

 **Kavin:** are yaar..2 din se yehi kar rahi ho….raat ke 12 baj gaye hai…..kal khaayenge okay…

Purvi starts crying loudly. Kavin places his hands on his ears. She doesn't stop. He laughs and then kisses her to shut her up..

 **Kavin:** My dear Punnu..tumhara Kittu haar gaya…chalo tayyar ho jaaoo..Paani puri khaane jaate hai..

 **Purvi: (smiles):** **I Love You Kavinnnnnn…**

 **Kavin (joins their foreheads):** **I LOVE YOU! IDIOT! They both laugh together and they live happily ever after….**

 ** _So..another story..another happy ending! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers..your comments were very valuable to me…_**

 ** _Ashi, CID ki deewai, Aayushi, Subhi, 'Guest', Kavi fan, Pari, Asfika, Misty, Krazzy Kavin fan, Saj, Saachi, Ashwini, Amaani, Deep, Sweety, Ananyaa, LuvDuo NdPurvi, Asfa, Giggs dareya, Shabna, Krissy, Peert, Secret admirer, Sreya, Kingaftab, Mansi, Nisha….A big thanks to you all and my love always…._**

 ** _Keep reading and look out for my RajVi story – Bandhan Toote na…So long..in case you have any thoughts, ideas please Pm me…lets be in touch.._**


End file.
